Battle Déloyale
by lukomax
Summary: Les GBoys ont été piégés par Oz. Ils sont enfermés dans un donjon qui va exploser dans 24heures. Pour s'en sortir ils devront se plier aux règles du jeu établies par Treize... Attention! Pur délire Yaoi!
1. Piégés

Première publication de **Lukomax** ! Le trio d'enfer composé de Maxwell-sama, Lilulle et Ritsuko !

Avertissement : Cette fic est un délire yaoi abracadabrantesque, ne pas chercher de logique! À noter : présence de citron ultérieurement...

Diclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à nous et c'est bien dommage… (Mais on en profite bien quand même héhé…)

**Chapitre 1**

**Piégés !**

« C'est bien là tu es sûr ? » Demanda Wufei

« Oui, j'ai vérifié les coordonnées c'est là, d'après les informations que j'ai reçues, Oz cacherait des armes ici, il faut les trouver et les détruire ! » Répondit Heero d'un air déterminé.

« Bon qu'est ce qu'on attend alors on y va ? » Lança joyeusement Duo.

Les cinq garçons commencèrent à avancer vers l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un énorme donjon écossais. Alors qu'ils entraient prudemment par une grosse porte laissée entrouverte, l'un d'eux, resté un peu en retrait, commença à émettre des doutes :

« Ça a l'air louche quand même cette affaire… » Murmura Trowa.

« Et ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Tro-man ? T'as peur qu'il y ait des fantômes ? T'inquiète pas je te protègerai ! »

Pour réponse, le jeune homme haussa les épaules et suivit ses compagnons dans le donjon.

L'entrée était assez vaste et présentait autour du mur qui était en face, deux énormes escaliers, puis sur les cotés s'ouvraient plusieurs couloirs, sans compter qu'une porte se détachait du mur au centre des escaliers.

« Pfiou ! Soupira Duo. Ca doit être un sacré labyrinthe ce truc ! Vu comment c'est grand il va nous falloir au moins un mois pour tout visiter ! J'espère au moins qu'il y a des chambres confortables à l'étage ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les grosses portes par lesquelles ils étaient entrés se refermèrent sur eux, les gardant prisonniers du donjon.

Paniqué, Quatre se précipita sur elles et essaya de les ouvrir…mais sans succès, il fut bientôt rejoint par ses camarades qui ne lui furent pas d'une grande aide, les portes restèrent closes même quand ils tirèrent dessus.

« Merde ! Je le savais ! Cria Wufei. On aurait dû venir avec nos gundams et défoncer la porte ! Maintenant nous sommes piégés ! »

« Très juste mon cher, mais encore heureux que vous ne l'ayez pas fait ! » Dit une voix masculine qui venait de partout et de nulle part en même temps.

« Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Heero. « Où vous cachez-vous ? »

« Devinez… »

« Arrêtez de jouer ! Montrez vous ! » Insista Heero.

« Je crois que je sais qui c'est. » Intervint Wufei « C'est Treize n'est ce pas ? »

« Bien joué ! » Répondit ce dernier dont la voix s'amplifia.

« Je parie qu'il nous observe depuis un poste de contrôle et que nous sommes filmés. » Avança Trowa.

« Omae o korosu ! » Rugit Heero, les poings et la mâchoire serrés.

« Du calme jeune homme ! La violence n'arrange rien… au contraire l'amour vous sortira de ce pétrin ! » Déclara Treize d'un ton sarcastique.

« Quoi ? L'amour ! » S'exclama Duo en se demandant bien ce que Treize avait pu fumer (parce que ça devait être de la bonne). « Mais qu'est ce que vous nous voulez à la fin? Demanda Duo. On a pas que ça à faire nous ! »

« Et bien, je veux tout simplement que vous vous aimiez ! »

Treize installé à son poste de contrôle voyait leur étonnement leur ses écrans de surveillance, même le pilote 03 d'habitude si taciturne et assez inexpressif semblait très surpris. Il crut donc bon de préciser.

« Vous n'êtes pas venus pour rien, il y a effectivement des explosifs dans ce donjon…. Ils ont été activés quand la porte s'est fermée et exploseront dans vingt quatre heures ! »

« Quoi ! » S'exclamèrent les pilotes de gundams.

« Et vous voulez qu'on les retrouve avant ? C'est ça ? »

« Si vous le pouvez… mais vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce donjon est tellement grand qu'il vous faudra au moins un mois pour en faire le tour ! Donc à moins que vous soyez très chanceux je ne vois pas comment vous pourrez trouver une bombe que vous ne pourrez peut-être même pas désamorcer ! »

« Si c'est notre mort que vous vouliez il fallait venir nous affronter en face comme un homme ! » Cria Wufei.

« Non, détrompez vous ce n'est pas votre mort que je veux…Au contraire, c'est pour ça que je vous donne le moyen de sortir d'ici…Enfin… du moins pour l'un d'entre vous uniquement ! »

« Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous ! » Intervint pour la première fois Quatre, inquiet du sort que leur hôte allait leur réserver.

« Et bien, seul l'un d'entre vous pourra sortir mais… à condition d'abord d'avoir pu « aimer » tous les autres au moins une fois! »

Silence général et incrédulité dans le donjon, les garçons ne savaient plus quoi dire, néanmoins, Duo réussit à articuler :

« Et… et les autres ? Qu'est qu'ils deviennent ? »

« Les autres ? Et bien… ils resteront avec moi ! A moins que vous puissiez trouver la bombe avant et la désamorcer, ce qui est quasiment impossible ! »

« Espèce de salaud ! Tu nous traites comme tes jouets ! Mais je te retrouverai et je te vaincrai ! » Signé Wufei, bien sûr.

« Ne te fatigue pas, déclara Trowa, je suis sûr qu'il doit être loin d'ici. »

Sur ce, Treize eut un rire sournois et conclut :

« Bon je vais vous laisser tranquilles, vous avez beaucoup de boulot et peu de temps ! Alors rappelez-vous ! Si vous voulez vous en sortir vivants aimez-vous ! De force si il le faut mais aimez-vous ! »

Puis, le silence revint dans le donjon, après cette dernière phrase qui résonnait encore aux oreilles des G-boys presque comme une menace.

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? » Paniqua Quatre.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! Séparons et cherchons chacun de notre coté ! On finira bien par trouver quelque chose ! » S'écria Heero.

Trop perturbés pour répondre autre chose ou reparler de la « requête » de Treize, les G-boys s'exécutèrent, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire … pour le moment. D'ailleurs Wufei s'éloignait déjà dans un des couloirs à gauche de l'entrée du donjon. Trowa et Quatre prirent chacun un de ceux de droite, Heero monta à l'étage alors que Duo prit la porte au milieu des escaliers face à l'entrée.

Une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et toujours rien. Pourtant Heero ne désespérait pas, il savait qu'il aurait dû amener plus de matériel afin de détecter les explosifs s'il voulait les trouver avant les 23 heures qui suivaient, mais le fait est qu'il n'avait sur lui qu'une arme à feu et son ordinateur portable équipé d'un détecteur de métaux (oui, son portable fait aussi détecteur de métaux, vision infrarouge, rayon-X et quelques autres fonctionnalités très utiles telles que thermomètre, grille-pain et épilateur…), ce qui aurait pu suffire s'il n'avait pas de limitation de temps mais là, c'était plus compliqué. Il regretta alors de ne pas avoir fait comme l'avait suggéré Wufei, c'est-à-dire de venir avec les gundams qui étaient équipés de puissants détecteurs et autres radars et de tout casser tant qu'on y était. Et puis c'était sans compter cet étrange chantage de Treize…Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur voulait à la fin ?

« Hee-chaaan ! »

Heero fit immédiatement volte face pour se retrouver face à Duo qui remontait l'escalier qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se doutait que c'était lui, qui d'autre que ce _baka _pouvait bien l'appeler par ce surnom ridicule à cause duquel il l'avait maintes fois menacé de mort. Cependant il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher…Il faut dire que malgré son caractère extraverti, celui qu'on surnommait _Shinigami _pouvait être silencieux quand il le fallait…Surtout lorsqu'il approchait sa proie…

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? » Demanda calmement Heero.

« Ben… Je cherchais des explosifs, comme tout le monde, et puis je t'ai vu assis parterre devant ton portable (comme d'habitude), alors voilà je suis venu te faire un petit coucou ! »

« Ok ! Mais ne me fais pas perdre de temps ! Répondit Heero en s'éloignant son ordi sous le bras. D'ailleurs toi aussi tu devrais te remettre au boulot ! Je crois savoir que t'as encore moins de matériel que moi ! »

« Ben justement tu vois… Commença Duo. Je crois qu'on a aucune chance de retrouver ces explosifs cachés dans la baraque. »

« Comment ! S'exclama _Perfect Soldier_. Il nous reste vingt-trois heures ! Si on s'y met tous les cinq… »

« Ecoute, l'interrompit Duo. Ce donjon est immense, et tu sais toi-même qu'on a pas assez de matériel pour en finir avant les 23 heures qu'il nous reste ! En plus, toutes les issues sont bloquées, les portes sont fermées et il n'y a pas de fenêtres à part quelques minuscules ouvertures dans les tours, et nos armes ne nous seront d'aucune utilité ici ! Bref on ne peut même pas espérer s'enfuir… »

Heero, ne se décourageant pas avança :

« Et si cette histoire de bombe c'était… »

« Faux ? Présuma Duo. Je ne pense pas. On savait que ce donjon cachait quelque chose de louche avant même d'y entrer et ces informations provenaient du professeur J donc il doit vraiment y avoir des explosifs quelque part…Mais de là à savoir si ce cinglé de Treize fera tout péter si on ne fait pas ce qu'il nous a dit… Mais je crois qu'il en serait capable, notre mort l'arrangerait plus qu'autre chose après tout non? »

Il avait raison et ça Heero le savait bien, mais sa détermination l'empêchait de voir la vérité en face.

« En tout cas je ne veux pas en arriver là… murmura Duo. »

« Comment ça ? L'interrogea Heero. »

Duo plongea ses améthystes dans les yeux d'Heero et déclara :

« Si l'un de nous peut sortir d'ici…Il y aura une chance de survie pour tout le monde… »

« Tu …Tu veux dire que…Bégaya Heero. »

« Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'il faille faire ce qu'il nous a demandé… »

« Mais…Qu'est ce qu'il veut au juste ? »

Duo fut intrigué par la question de son ami mais il ne réalisa l'ampleur de la situation que lorsqu'il crut voir un petit air gêné sur les traits du visage de son camarade, chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il voulait qu'on fasse ? »

Là, Duo était quasiment sûr d'avoir vu le _Perfect Soldier_ rougir. « Quoique…se dit-il. Sur ce coup là, il va plutôt être le _Perfect Looser _s'il continue comme ça… ». Puis il pensa que durant sa vie passée essentiellement à combattre sur des champs de bataille ou ailleurs pendant la guerre, ce malheureux Heero n'avait pas dû se voir enseigner les choses de la vie, en outre celles qui consistaient à comprendre comment des garçons devaient « s'aimer » alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans un donjon pour espérer avoir la vie sauve et satisfaire aux besoins sadico-voyeuristes d'un malade mental qui se faisait appeler Treize. D'ailleurs, Duo jugea qu'il devait bien se marrer à l'heure qu'il était, l'autre taré, vu la tournure que prenait la situation.

« Bon ! Trancha Duo. Je vais te montrer puisque c'est comme ça… »

Puis il s'approcha de plus en plus du _Perfect Soldier_, ce que ce dernier trouva louche.

« Attends ! D...Duo ! Qu'est ce que t…tu … »

« T'inquiète laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien ! Tu n'auras même pas mal…enfin presque… »

En disant cela, Duo avait déjà passé ses bras autour des épaules du Soldat Parfait.

« Mais attends tu ne vas pas…Enfin on …Questionnait le pilote 01 d'un air de plus en plus surpris. Et oui, tout ça était nouveau pour lui.»

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hee-chan? Tu penses à Réléna c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça elle n'en saura rien…parce qu'on sortira faire la peau à Treize avant même qu'il ait pu faire des copies de ses enregistrements… »

« Mais non ! Ce …C'est pas ça… »Essaya d'argumenter Heero.

A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait même pas ce que Duo voulait lui faire…Mais il disait qu'il n'allait pas lui faire de mal…

Pendant ce temps le pilote 02 essayait de prendre les devants pour convaincre sa proie :

« Allez ! Hee-chan… Ne me dit pas que ça ne t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ? Je sais que c'est moi la personne la plus_ proche_ de toi… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la distance entre les deux garçons diminuait et Duo, avant de faire s'écrouler Heero sous son poids fixa de ses améthystes la caméra qu'il avait repérée au dessus de lui d'un air de dire « Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! ».

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, l'auteur de cette mise en scène se réjouissait du spectacle pensant avoir trouvé son _Perfect Fucker_.



Petit sondage de fin de lecture :

Que pensez-vous de ce début de fic ?

A/ Géniiaaal ! J'adooore ! La suiiiite !

B/ Mmh…Pas mal.

C/ Pas trop mon délire…

D/ C'est quoi cette daube ?


	2. Le début du Jeu

Le voici le voilà ! Chapitre 2 de Battle Déloyale par Maxwell-sama ! Et oui, nous sommes trois et cette fic est une de celles que l'on écrit chacune notre tour. Pour information, le chapitre1 était de Ritsuko, celui-ci est de Maxwell-sama et le suivant sera de Lilulle et ensuite…rebelote !

A part ça UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! Ça fait énormément plaisir (vous imaginez pas à quel point…en fait… au point que Ritsuko vérifie les stats toutes les 5 minutes pour voir si y en a de nouvelles…)

Voilà, avant de vous laisser lire tranquille on va tout de même sortir une super phrase en anglais lue sur un site de fics (pas celui-ci) afin de euh…décrire ce chapitre :

"Life gives you lemons, so make lemonade!"

En clair: ATTENTION LEMON DANS CE CHAPITRE !

Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? « Merci Maxwell-sama ! » (C'est pas ses camarades qui feraient ça…)

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 2**

**Le début du jeu**

Duo plaquait Heero au sol en reposant de tout son poids sur le pilote 01. Il allait sûrement beaucoup aimer ce petit jeu que Treize leur imposait. Enfin il avait une bonne excuse pour toucher Heero ! Peut-être qu'il se laisserait aller à tester les capacités des autres pilotes… Le sourire Shinigami se dessina sur les lèvres de Duo, juste avant qu'il plonge vers la bouche du japonais. Malgré son impatience à découvrir Heero bibliquement, Duo prit le temps de ne pas effrayer ou blesser le japonais.

Heero se sentit rougir quand les lèvres de Duo touchèrent les siennes : il allait avoir son premier baiser ! Si Treize attendait que les pilotes partagent des baisers le jeu n'était pas trop difficile et il voulait bien y participer (décidément Heero était bien naïf.). Il se laissa aller sous la caresse des lèvres de Duo et laissa l'américain prendre le contrôle.

Duo laissa le baiser s'éterniser un peu avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu il voulait profiter de cette proximité avec Heero ; surtout que le japonais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le tuer. Duo était sûr qu'une fois l'histoire du donjon finie Heero lui ferait payer. Il se détacha un peu pour dévisager le japonais et vérifier que le pilote 01 n'était pas mort d'une crise cardiaque. Il planta ses améthystes dans les lagons glacés d'Heero : le japonais était désormais plus rouge que n'importe quoi de rouge et semblait un peu perdu. Ravi de cette réaction, plutôt positive, Duo reprit les lèvres d'Heero mais ne s'arrêta pas à une vague caresse, il demanda l'accès à la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Apparemment Heero ne s'attendait pas à ça car il essaya de repousser Duo sans grande conviction. Duo mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et Heero ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais fut interrompu par une langue malpolie qui se glissa entre ses lèvres.

Depuis une heure Wufei cherchait où pouvait bien se trouver cette foutue bombe. Il allait entrer dans une autre pièce quand il entendit des bruits de pas devant lui. Se savant seul dans le donjon à part les quatre autres pilotes il ne se mit pas en position de combat. En effet, peu de temps après Trowa et Quatre apparurent. Ils étaient en grande discussion, mais Wufei ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Le bruit des pas couvrait une grande partie de leur voix et quand ils virent Wufei ils arrêtèrent tout de suite de parler. « Curieux » se dit Wufei, « sûrement une dispute de couple ». Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur Wufei remarqua que Quatre avait une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Le jeune arabe se rapprocha dangereusement du chinois et le plaqua contre le mur. Wufei allait protester mais Quatre le bâillonna avec sa bouche pendant que Trowa s'approchait de ses deux coéquipiers. Quatre ravageait la bouche de Wufei l'immobilisant pour laissait à Trowa la possibilité de s'attaquer aux vêtements du chinois.

Dans sa demeure en France Treize observait avec beaucoup d'intérêt les développements du jeu. Son adversaire si fier était maintenant coincé par les pilotes 03 et 04. Le grand brun était placé entre les deux autres avec le petit blond derrière lui.

Dans le grand hall d'entrée du donjon un écran lumineux s'activa. Le nom des cinq pilotes y était inscrit avec un chiffre en dessous. Sous les noms de Quatre et Trowa s'affichèrent les premiers points du jeu. Quatre : 1, Trowa : 1.

Treize savoura la vue de ses trois bishonen avec intérêt s'étonnant même du savoir faire du pilote 04. Qui pourrait croire qu'une gueule d'ange comme ça pouvait cacher une bête de sexe. Le jeune français n'était pas en reste d'ailleurs. Treize se félicitait d'avoir eu cette idée, enfin un peu de distraction dans cette guerre. De plus à la fin du jeu il pourrait profiter du perdant pendant une semaine entière. Il se demandait si le perdant serait le chinois, qui subissait en ce moment la première attaque du jeu, ou le japonais qui apparemment n'avait pas compris les sous entendus de son discours.

L'arabe et le français semblaient avoir fini avec le chinois car ils se relevaient. Treize allait détourner les yeux de cet écran quand il remarqua que seul le français était parti. Le pilote 04 apparemment allait marquer un second poids.

Duo commença à laisser ses mains à se balader sur le corps de son fantasme. Il allait définitivement revoir son jugement sur le général Treize. Heero essayait de se libérer de la prise de Duo, mais l'américain ne lui laissait pas d'ouvertures. Il libéra les lèvres rougies du japonais pour lui souffler des mots pour le calmer :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te ferai pas mal. Je te promets que tu vas aimer. Fais-moi confiance. »

Le japonais dévisagea Duo avec un air paniqué, mais sembla se calmer devant l'air sérieux de Duo. Il fini par acquiescer et se détendre sous le corps de l'américain. Duo lui sourit avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Lentement, pour ne pas effrayer Heero, Duo s'attaqua aux vêtements du Perfect Soldier. Le débardeur disparut rapidement laissant à découvert, sous les yeux carnassiers de Duo, un torse bien dessiné. La bouche de Duo quitta celle du pilote 01 pour se perdre sur les courbes musclées qui s'offraient à lui. Malgré le fait que tout ne soit qu'un jeu diabolique mis en place par Treize, Duo voulait entendre tous les sons que Heero pouvait faire sous lui. Il voulait pouvoir provoquer un raz-de-marée d'émotions chez son Hee-chan. Il commença donc sa douce torture en parcourant le cou d'Heero de baisers, puis il s'attaqua au torse, s'attardant sur les tétons de sa victime. Même avec ses bonnes résolutions Duo commençait à devenir impatient. Il arracha presque son spandex à Heero (avec les dents en plus !). Les deux morceaux du spandex s'échouèrent un peu plus loin, emportés par la force du geste de Duo. Heero resta bouche bée en réalisant qu'il allait devoir rester cul nu dans le donjon sous les caméras de Treize. Il allait s'énerver sur Duo, mais ce dernier trouva un moyen efficace de changer son cri de rage en gémissement de plaisir. En effet, Duo venait d'effleurer une partie très sensible de son anatomie.

Duo observa le visage d'Heero passait de la colère à une expression extatique en quelques secondes. Il continua son action sur l'entrejambe du japonais, se régalant des expressions du japonais et de ses cris. Le visage d'Heero n'avait rien à voir avec son absence d'expression, le plaisir s'y lisait maintenant et Duo en était la cause. Le japonais remuait sous les mains expertes de Duo et des gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche. Duo décida que Heero n'était pas encore assez vocale à son goût et décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il mit sa main dans sa poche pour en retirer l'accessoire indispensable pour la suite : de l'huile de jasmin.

Les yeux d'Heero s'agrandirent quand Duo brandit triomphalement devant lui un tube de lubrifiant.

« Tu en as toujours sur toi ? Et c'est pour quoi faire ?» s'exclama Heero.

« Il faut toujours être prêt » lui répondit Duo en décapsulant le tube.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là Treize se félicita de son choix des concurrents : le pilote 02 était vraiment de la graine de gagnant. Le _Perfect fucker_. D'un autre côté il était un peu déçu il aurait aimé dompter cette beauté. Il aurait aimé relever le challenge qu'était Duo Maxwell. Quoiqu'en regardant le pilote 01 se faire dominer était aussi très stimulant. Treize savourait donc la petite scène qui se déroulait devant les caméras du couloir ouest au premier étage.

Duo reprit les lèvres du japonais pour étouffer le cri de douleur qui allait s'en échapper, quand il commença à le préparer. Même si tout ça n'était qu'une mise en scène de Treize, Duo ne voulait pas blesser Heero. Après tout il espérait bien qu'une fois tout sera terminé Heero et lui pourrait avoir une relation plus sérieuse. Donc l'américain prenait son temps pour s'assurer que son Hee-chan ne pourrait pas se plaindre et qu'au contraire il lui en redemanderait. En attendant le pilote 01 ne semblait pas ressentir de douleur, au contraire il remuait les hanches et son visage était qu'extase. Duo se releva légèrement pour se déshabiller ce qui arracha un léger soupir de désappointement au japonais. Heero était offert, le souffle court, le visage rougit et complètement abandonné sous Duo. L'américain ne perdit pas de temps et se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour rejoindre Heero au plus vite. Une fois nu il se plaça entre les jambes du japonais. Il ramena une des jambes musclées pour la poser sur son épaule. Duo se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du japonais. Il entra doucement se retenant à grande peine de plonger complètement dans la chaleur d'Heero. Le visage se crispa quand il sentit Duo entrer en lui. Ça n'était pas spécialement douloureux mais Heero sentait une grande chaleur se répandre en lui. Duo continuait sa progression sans s'arrêter en soufflant des mots pour rassurer son japonais, qui s'était crispé ce qui rendait sa progression douloureuse pour Heero. Le japonais se laissa bercer par les paroles rassurantes de Duo et se détendit malgré sa peur. En effet, Heero ressentait pour la première fois depuis des années une grande peur. Les sensations que Duo lui faisait ressentir étaient nouvelles et Heero ne savait pas comment y faire face. Devant son manque de réponses aux nombreuses questions qui l'assaillaient, Heero laissa Duo faire ce qu'il voulait : après tout il semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Duo sentit quand Heero se laissa complètement aller car tous les muscles du japonais se relâchèrent. Il arrêta sa lente progression pour laisser le corps d'Heero s'habituer à sa présence. Puis il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient dans le corps d'Heero. Ses mouvements étaient lents pour que Heero et lui puissent profiter au maximum de cet instant. Duo les menait doucement mais sûrement vers l'extase. A chaque fois qu'il entrait en Heero il touchait sa prostate ce qui faisait crier le japonais, qui pour une fois était très vocale. Duo prit en main le désir du japonais ignoré depuis quelques minutes et y imprima le même mouvement que ses hanches. Heero fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme vite suivi par l'américain. Duo s'effondra sur le japonais. Leurs souffles étaient encore coupés et les battements de leurs cœurs étaient encore erratiques. Heero sentit le plaisir l'abandonner doucement un peu déçu que cette extase ne dure pas plus longtemps. Bizarrement il avait envie de rester blotti contre Duo. Mais ils étaient tout de même dans un donjon de Treize qui devait sauter dans les 24 h, donc il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Heero avait beau essayé de se convaincre qu'il devait se lever et partir accomplir sa mission, mais la chaleur du corps de Duo était trop agréable. Duo n'osait pas bougeait de peur que le japonais ne le tue maintenant qu'il lui avait ça. D'accord il avait l'excuse du jeu de Treize mais Heero pouvait quand même le tuer juste pour avoir oser être le _seme_ avec lui, après tout Heero aurait peut-être préféré être le _seme_. Duo savait que si Heero lui avait demandé d'être _uke_ il aurait eu du mal à refuser, même si il ne fait jamais _uke_. Duo se releva doucement pour regarder si Heero était en colère ou pas, quand il sentit que ce dernier ne bougeait pas. Heero laissa Duo se relever avec un soupir, avant de se remettre en mouvement. Il se leva et essaya de se rhabiller malgré son spandex abîmé. Duo le regarda faire et décida que lui aussi devait remettre ses habits. Il allait partir en quête d'une nouvelle proie, mais il se retourna vers Heero et lui dit :

« Te laisse pas attraper par les autres »

Avec ce dernier conseil Duo s'éloigna, ne sachant pas qu'il laissait derrière lui un japonais qui ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait.

Dans le couloir est du donjon Quatre marquait son deuxième point en s'occupant d'un Wufei à la limite de l'évanouissement après la séance précédente avec les pilotes 03 et 04. Le petit blond à la tête d'ange prouvait ainsi que les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses. Le visage d'ange du groupe était apparemment de la même trempe que le pilote 02, qui à l'instant venait de repérer le pilote 03 et qui testait une nouvelle position avec l'acrobate du groupe, qui ferait rougir d'envie les dessins du Kama-Sutra.

Dans le hall de l'entrée le tableau affichait les nouveaux résultats du jeu. Les deux hommes de tête : Quatre et Duo avaient 2 points, ils étaient talonnés par Trowa et son unique point. Apparemment les asiatiques n'étaient pas très doués pour ce genre de jeu où il fallait s'aimer les uns les autres. Peut-être que c'était dû à leur éducation ? Où alors ils ne savaient pas comment aimer ? Donc les deux asiatiques du groupe plafonnaient misérablement à 0 point. Heureusement qu'on ne retirait pas de points aux _uke_ sinon ils étaient mal enfin surtout Wufei (il aurait eu -2points pour les nuls en maths).

OoOoOo

Petit Sondage de fin de lecture (le retour) :

Que pensez-vous de Heero dans cette fic ?

A/ C'est trop chou comme il est innocent !

B/ Je le pensais pas si naïf mais pourquoi pas ?

C/ L'est complètement con ou quoi ?

D/ Qu'est ce que vous en avez fait bande de cinglées ! C'est un total OOC ça ! Blasphème !


	3. La vraie nature du Cachou

Chers lecteurs, voici votre cadeau de la part de lukomax en ce jour de veille de Noël : le chapitre 3 de Battle Déloyale ! Pas mal hein ?

Ayons cependant une petite pensée pour l'auteur de ce chapitre, Lilulle, en vacances quelque part en France dans un hôtel rempli de vieux hystériques… Courage !

Et aussi une petite note pour Kairi et Lyra qui voulaient savoir où elles pourraient trouver les G-boys…bin… Essayez l'Ecosse…et les donjons…à ce qu'il paraît on les aurait vus traîner là bas…

Et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !

**Chapitre 3**

**Le vrai visage du Cachou**

C'était un Heero quelques peu déstabilisé qui avait repris ses recherches dans le donjon. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Duo lui avait sauté dessus tout à l'heure, sûrement qu'il avait pété un plomb, mais maintenant, l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade. Enfin, il lui fallait découvrir où étaient ces explosifs, ainsi ce que pouvait bien signifier le sous-entendu du discours de Treize. Rien à faire, Heero ne voyait pas ce que le général d'Oz pouvait bien insinuer avec son histoire d'aimer les autres. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il suffisait d'embrasser les autres pilotes, mais apparemment, c'était pas ça. Peut-être que Treize avait récemment lu la Bible et s'était imprégné des paroles de Jésus ? « Aimez-vous les uns les autres » ? Dans ce cas, pensa Heero, si je trouve une chapelle, il y aura sûrement un indice pour débrancher les explosifs, peut-être même les explosifs eux-mêmes ? Pour une fois, le pilote 02 aurait pu lui être utile, lui connaissait apparemment très bien le christianisme. Quelle idée avait encore eu Treize ? Heero reprit courage, et décida de monter à l'étage, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une chapelle, une icône, une croix, n'importe quoi. Il se rendit compte rapidement que courir avec un short en spandex en lambeau c'était pas terrible, et que le retenir avec ses mains, bin, c'était chiant à force, et on dégainait moins vite.

« _Duo no baka !_ », ronchonna-t-il. « Il reste encore plus de vingt-deux heures…J'ai bien le temps de trouver Trowa et de lui demander de me prêter une de ses bretelles… », pensa le Perfect Soldier.

Du coup, il se remit en route, dans l'espoir de trouver soit une lithographie de Jésus qui lui indiquerait où se trouvent les explosifs, soit Trowa afin d'obtenir au moins une bretelle pour retenir son spandex qui avait fortement tendance à lui descendre sur les genoux.

Quatre en avait à peine terminé avec Wufei, qui était apparemment tombé dans les pommes, il ne savait pas si c'était d'épuisement ou bien dû au traumatisme, et de toutes façons, Quatre s'en foutait, puisque c'était le jeu, quand il entendit une voix résonner dans les couloirs :

« Trowa ? Trowaaaaaaa ? »

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Qui osait appeler **_son_** Trowa ? Puis il reconnut la voix. Sans aucun doute possible. Heero. Quatre sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. Heero, le Perfect Soldier. Il avait sûrement dû déjà troncher ce pauvre baka d'Américain si naïf. Et maintenant, il cherchait d'autres victimes et s'imaginait prendre au piège Trowa. Mais Trowa n'était pas là, et les bruits de pas d'Heero se rapprochaient inexorablement de l'endroit où se tenaient Quatre et Wufei. S'il pensait que lui, Quatre Winner, allait se laisser faire comme Duo, Heero se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

« Réfléchis, Qua-chou…Réfléchis. », s'exhorta-t-il mentalement. « Pas de panique, doit y avoir un moyen de pas me faire attraper. »

Son regard glissa sur le corps de Wufei gisant par terre, fortement dénudé. Le petit Arabe eut un sourire carnassier :

« Bien sûûûûûûr…Un piège ! Quatre, t'es un génie ! »

Il ramassa une pierre et la lança ostensiblement de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Trowa ? C'est toi ? », fit la voix d'Heero, de plus en plus proche. « Quatre ? Wufei ? Vous êtes là ? »

Le sourire de Quatre s'élargit. Il se tapit dans l'ombre, laissant bien en évidence le corps du Chinois.

« Allez, viens par ici joli Nippon, va voir le pitit Wuwu, pendant que tu t'occuperas de lui, le petit Cachou file en douce, tu vas pas l'avoir aussi facilement toi… », songea le blondinet.

Heero, ayant entendu un bruit suspect, hâta le pas, et déboucha dans une vaste salle circulaire ; à travers ses écrans de surveillance, Treize observait le manège des cinq jeunes hommes dans le donjon. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que ça allait se dérouler comme ça ; il pensait au contraire que les deux plus féroces combattants, Heero et Wufei, prendraient immédiatement les choses en main, que Trowa se contenterait de hausser les épaules sans que personne n'ose le toucher de par sa haute stature, et que Quatre et Duo subiraient dignement pour la cause. Or c'était presque l'inverse qui se produisait. Avec force mesquineries du petit Qua-chou, capable de lire dans l'esprit des autres et qui s'en servait allègrement. Fallait voir l'état dans lequel il avait mis le Chinois. Impressionnant pour un si petit bonhomme tout blond. Treize se demanda s'il serait lui-même capable d'en faire autant avec son dragounichou si sauvage. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran, où Heero venait de découvrir Wufei.

« Wufei ? », fit le pilote 01 en s'approchant précautionneusement du corps inerte de son camarade.

Visiblement, le Japonais s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il secoua doucement l'épaule du Chinois :

« Hé, Wufei ! Réveille-toi ! Qui t'as fait ça ? », s'étrangla le Nippon en remarquant des traces rouges sur le cou et les épaules du brun. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, on t'a agressé ? »

Le ton d'Heero seul suffisait à traduire son inquiétude. Quatre fronça les sourcils : bin quoi, qu'est ce qu'il attendait, le Heero ? Alors que Wufei lui était offert, il ne faisait rien d'autre qu'essayer de le réveiller, et s'étonner des marques rouges dans son cou. Marques rouges qu'on appelait communément « suçons », et dont apparemment, le Japonais ignorait totalement la nature, vu qu'il secouait l'autre Asiatique en lui demandant qui l'avait battu. Autre chose d'étrange, et ça Quatre ne manqua pas de le remarquer quasi immédiatement, c'était que le spandex d'Heero était affreusement déchiré, et quand il se pencha sur Wufei, le short ne cachait plus grand-chose, malgré les efforts de son propriétaire pour tenter de le retenir en place. Le blondinet fronça à nouveau les sourcils. C'était globalement pas normal ça : Heero s'était-il fait coincer dans un coin ? Et par qui ? La réponse s'imposa automatiquement : lui et Trowa étant fort occupés avec Wufei, il ne pouvait s'agir que de…Duo !

Au début, Quatre avait juste prévu de laisser le Perfect Soldier s'occuper du pauvre Chang, et de se planquer en attendant que le redoutable guerrier soit parti, mais ça changeait la donne, ça, si même Duo était parvenu à se le faire…pourquoi pas lui ? En plus, songea l'Arabe en zyeutant le spandex mal en point, je vais pas avoir beaucoup de travail, l'est presque déjà à poil.

Et sans crier gare, le blond bondit hors de son repaire et atterrit directement sur le dos d'Heero, toutes griffes dehors, griffes qui s'occupèrent de lacérer le reste de short. Un cri horrible retentit dans les couloirs.

Duo arpentait tranquillement les couloirs sombres après en avoir fini avec Trowa, à la recherche soit de Quatre, soit de Wufei, rajustant sa veste de prêtre alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée s'était affiché sous son nom le chiffre 2, ce qui faisait de lui le leader du jeu avec Quatre, quand un hurlement lui glaça le sang et le figea sur place. Il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Et si c'était le cas, alors Heero devait être en fâcheuse posture. Qui d'autre qu'Heero pouvait bien hurler à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales : « Nooooooon, pas mon spandex ! » ? N'écoutant que son courage (et son dessous de ceinture en imaginant un Heero nu et sanglotant, privé de son spandex adoré), Duo se rua dans l'escalier d'où provenait apparemment le hurlement. Mais le donjon était vaste et labyrinthique, et au bout de dix minutes de galopade dans les couloirs humides, Duo se rendit à l'évidence qu'il ne parviendrait pas à sauver son Hee-chan à temps. Il atteignit enfin la pièce où il l'avait laissé il y a de ça une petite heure. Mais aucune trace du Hee-chan, qui semblait s'être évaporé dans la nature. Hors d'haleine, le natté s'assit par terre, légèrement désappointé de ne pas retrouver son petit Japonais à lui qu'il avait.

« Calme-toi. De toutes façons, dans cet état, je ne lui serai d'aucune aide. Il faut que je me repose. Autrement, _Shinigami dies_. »

Duo ferma légèrement les yeux, essayant de récupérer vaguement de sa course folle dans les couloirs. À présent, il ne percevait plus aucun bruit.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le tableau lumineux indiqua paisiblement : Quatre, 3. Treize se caressa pensivement le menton. Le petit empathe était en tête de la course, qui l'aurait jamais cru ? Lui-même avait parié avec Zechs qu'il récolterait le petit blond, et que son subordonné (qui gagnerait le deuxième plus nul) aurait probablement Duo, qui avait l'air assez gamin, donc naïf, donc peu au fait de ces choses-là. Comme ça se présentait, ils allaient se récupérer un Wufei et un Heero. Mais qui aurait lequel ? Pour le moment, les deux Asiatiques étaient à zéro, et même si les points négatifs étaient affichés, ils auraient tous deux -2. Heero venait de perdre l'avance toute relative qu'il avait sur le Chinois. C'était assez ennuyeux, car il faudrait les départager tous deux, et Treize ne voyait pas comment faire. Apparemment, les deux garçons semblaient trop peu portés sur la chose pour prendre des initiatives. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'un des deux prenne la décision – ou son camarade, dit crûment. Zechs, derrière son supérieur, rigola en disant qu'on devrait les enfermer tous les deux à poil dans une pièce et qu'on verrait bien, mais que sinon, ça le dérangeait pas d'avoir les deux.

Quatre s'exhorta au calme, car son empathie lui hurlait depuis dix minutes qu'il faisait extrêmement mal à Heero, et c'était avant tout son coéquipier, même si cette mission lui avait permis de faire éclater au grand jour sa vraie nature, pour le moins…euh…carnassière. Le petit blond en avait marre de passer pour le fragile du groupe, la fillette, et comptait bien prouver que dans de telles circonstances, il n'avait besoin de personne pour se défendre. En fait, il s'était attendu à beaucoup plus de combativité de la part de Wufei –voilà pourquoi il avait attendu d'être avec Trowa avant de tenter quoi que ce soit– et surtout de la part d'Heero. Mais l'attitude du Perfect Soldier démontait complètement l'empathie du petit Arabe. C'est comme si le pilote 01, d'habitude si stoïque et si pragmatique, perdait pied avec la réalité. Ses vagues de panique et d'incompréhension traversaient la tête de l'empathe. Heero ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ; pourtant Quatre avait remarqué des traces suspectes sur ses cuisses, en lacérant sauvagement les restes du spandex. Duo avait déjà dû passer avant lui, et toujours en se référant aux dites traces, nul doute que le Japonais avait été _uke_ comme on dit dans le jargon. C'était à la limite du compréhensible qu'un soldat aussi dur et fort qu'Heero Yuy soit à ce point idiot en ce qui concernait ça. Quatre se calma et décida d'être plus cool. S'il traumatisait M. Stick-in-the-Ass, bin ça serait Treize qui rigolerait bien.

Aussi laissa-t-il Heero dans un meilleur état que Wufei (enfin, encore conscient, on va dire, mais faut dire à la décharge du Chinois que Trowa lui était aussi passé dessus, et Trowa, en terme de poids, c'est autre chose que le petit Duo). Le petit blond quitta la pièce, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire désormais ; il n'avait plus envie d'embêter les pilotes 01 et 05 qui semblaient avoir eu leur dose, mais plutôt de retrouver son clown à lui.

Quelques instants après le départ du blondinet, Wufei sortit de son coma en percevant l'agitation qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il avait vaguement l'air du mec qui a ingurgité une bouteille d'Eristoff cul sec et qui se réveille le lendemain en se rendant compte qu'il avait retapissé les chiottes. Il sortit de son engourdissement, pour apercevoir Heero, qui avait l'air d'un moine trappiste qu'on avait jeté nu pendant vingt-quatre heures dans les toilettes du _Queen_ pendant la soirée _Rectum_.1 D'ailleurs, il était encore à poil. Wufei frotta ses yeux : le Perfect Soldier à poil ! Il devait rêver. Mais non, Heero était bien tout nu, les débris lamentables de son spandex éparpillés au quatre coins de la pièce. Et dans un état légèrement choqué : ses yeux bleus de nuit semblaient totalement vides.

« Encore un coup de Quatre ! », maugréa le Chinois en remettant ses fringues. « Par Nataku, celui-là avec ses airs d'onna coincée, y cache bien son jeu ! »

Puis une voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées ; bien qu'il n'ait pas bougé d'un pouce, Heero venait de parler :

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde me fait des trucs tout bizarres ? »

Wufei faillait s'étrangler : le Perfect Soldier n'avait toujours pas compris que le but du jeu c'était « tronchez vous les uns les autres » !

« Mais il est complètement con ou quoi ? », fit le Chinois plus pour lui-même que pour son interlocuteur.

« Uh ? », fit Heero en se relevant maladroitement.

Wufei le dévisagea. Il sentait monter dans ses sinus un formidable saignement de nez, un vrai raz-de-marée. Le clan n'aurait pas aimé qu'il soit dernier à ce petit jeu pervers imaginé par Treize. Et Meiran devait probablement avoir honte de son mari là où elle était. Il fallait sauver l'honneur des Chang. Finalement, il répondit à la question d'Heero :

« Ça doit être le froid qui règne dans ce donjon. Dans des situations pareilles, 01, il faut se tenir chaud sinon, hypothermie. » Le Japonais eut l'air sceptique. « D'ailleurs, je crois deviner que tu as froid. Je vais te tenir chaud, 01, ça ira mieux après tu verras. »

Pour l'honneur du clan du Dragon, et pour Meiran, c'était fou ce qu'un Wufei pouvait faire, même si ça devait lui coûter la perte de plusieurs hectolitres d'hémoglobine par l'orifice nasal.

Cachou dévala les escaliers, et déboucha sur une pièce au rez-de-chaussée, où scintillait un étrange tableau d'affichage qui le laissa un instant perplexe. Leurs cinq noms y étaient inscrits, avec des chiffres en dessous. Heero : 0 ; Duo : 2 ; Trowa : 1 ; Quatre : 3 ; Wufei : 0. Alors qu'il allait s'en détourner, le tableau d'affichage se mit à jour, indiquant Wufei : 1. Le petit Marocain fronça à nouveau les sourcils, avant de comprendre. Cet odieux mécanisme recensait leurs points respectifs à chaque fois qu'un des cinq pilotes en « aimait » un autre, comme avait dit Treize. Quatre resta songeur : ainsi donc, Wufei était en train de se taper un autre pilote, qui l'eût cru ? Ça devait probablement être Heero. Mais pour le moment lui, Quatre, était en tête, vu que sur les cinq, il s'en était déjà tapé trois.

« J'ai toujours été le plus fragile du groupe… », songea-t-il. « Mais faut que ça change. Je peux prouver ici et maintenant que c'est moi le plus fort, alors tout ce qui me reste à faire… »

L'image d'un pilote rieur avec une longue tresse se peignit devant lui. Il scruta le tableau attentivement. Visiblement, Duo s'était déjà envoyé Heero et Trowa (Wufei, il venait à peine de le quitter, mais Quatre ne se faisait plus guère d'illusions, dès que Duo le trouverait, il passerait lui aussi à 3 points rapidement). L'Américain était son seul concurrent sérieux. Le seul susceptible de lui voler son titre du _Perfect Fucker of the Day_ : les deux fiottes chintoques (pardon, les deux Asiatiques délicats) étaient complètement hors course, et Trowa l'aimait beaucoup trop pour le trahir et le laisserait gagner s'il le lui demandait. Ce que Quatre avait fait d'ailleurs.

« À nous deux, Mr. Maxwell, et que le meilleur attrape l'autre ! »

oOo

1 « Uh, ça existe vraiment, ça, la soirée _Rectum_ au_ Queen_ ? » O.o

« Non, c'est juste pour l'histoire… » -.-°

« Ah bon. Dommage. » v.v

oOoOoOo

Petit sondage de fin de lecture (le retour) II :

Que pensez-vous de notre Cachou ?

A/ Enfin sa vraie nature est dévoilée au grand jour !

B/ Il est en mode Système Zéro là ?

C/ Le stress… La pression…ça peut avoir des effets très nocifs sur les gens sensibles et surtout sur les empathes…

D/ Vous êtes folles ? Il ferait jamais ça à ses camarades !


	4. Des accessoires et des chambres

Cadeau pour le nouvel an cette fois-ci ! Chapitre 4 de Ritsuko (d'ailleurs à la fin vous devrez être capable de deviner quel est son G-boy préféré…), et oui, c'est reparti pour un tour !

Et merci de vos réponses aux sondages !

Bonne Année !

**Chapitre 4**

**Des Accessoires et des Chambres **

H -20. Il ne restait plus que 20 heures avant l'explosion. « Bon, se dit Duo, j'en ai déjà eu deux en moins de quatre heures… je peux sûrement avoir les deux autres avant les 20 prochaines … Peut-être même que j'aurai le temps de remettre ça avec certains d'entre eux…» songea-t-il, laissant un malin sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors qu'il repensait au naïf Heero et aussi à l'athlétique Trowa qui s'était révélé … un très bon utilisateur de ses capacités physiques même dans des conditions…particulières…

Justement, alors qu'il descendait un escalier pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée, il aperçut à environ vingt mètres de lui, tapis dans l'obscurité, le bel athlète en question en compagnie du _Perfect Soldier_. De SON _Perfect Soldier_ qu'il avait enfin retrouvé!

« On dirait que la partie a commencé… » Pensa le _Shinigami_.

Effectivement, car maintenant qu'il le voyait de ses propres yeux cela ne pouvait que conforter sa thèse. Les autres aussi pensaient comme lui, ils voulaient sortir et là en l'occurrence on s'en prenait encore au pauvre Heero qui n'avait rien compris (non sans dec ?). A mesure que Duo s'approchait, le plus silencieusement possible, il distinguait de mieux en mieux ce qui se passait entre les deux autres garçons. Heero était agenouillé parterre, dos au mur et face à lui se tenait Trowa qui maintenait ses poignets entravés avec ses mains. Puis, lentement, il sortit de sa poche… des menottes ! « Ça alors ! Pensa Duo. Si j'avais su qu'il avait ce genre de trucs sur lui, je m'en serais servi tout à l'heure !». Puis, avant que le grand brun n'ait le temps de menotter sa victime, le garçon à la longue natte vint à leur rencontre :

« Alors on s'éclate ici à ce que je vois ! »

Trowa se retourna calmement, il n'avait même pas l'air surpris encore et moins effrayé que quelqu'un tel que le _Shinigami_ le surprenne en train d'essayer de menotter un _Perfect Soldier _nu et à genoux parterre sur le sol froid et humide d'une vieille baraque qui devait dater de mathusalem.

« Dis donc ! Tu m'avais caché que tu faisais dans le SM toi ! C'est pas bien ! » Dit malicieusement Duo.

Puis il se tourna vers le pauvre Heero qui le regardait aussi avec des yeux complètement incrédules. « Le traumatisme sûrement… » Pensa le Shinigami. Effectivement, trois des G-boys lui étaient passés dessus et le quatrième s'apprêtait peut-être à le faire après lui avoir menotté les poignets sans qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait… Y avait de quoi être traumatisé pour moins que ça même si on est _Perfect Soldier_.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Toi aussi tu vas y participer. » Déclara Trowa alors que Duo regardait encore Heero.

Après qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase, le pilote 03 regarda derrière lui d'où surgit Quatre, tel un prédateur attaquant sa proie, il se jeta sur Duo qui ne le vit même pas venir. Il allait essayer de se débattre mais Trowa s'avança alors vers lui en sortant de sa ceinture… Un fouet !

« Je te déconseille de faire ça ! » Recommanda-t-il au Shinigami en déroulant son fouet.

« Enfin ! Je te tiens ! _Shinigami est à moi _! » S'écriait Cachou en tentant d'immobiliser sa victime.

« Trowa ! Passe-lui les menottes pendant que je le tiens ! »

« Ok. »

Merde. Il s'était fait avoir. C'était un piège, Trowa et Quatre étaient de mèche et ils avaient osé utiliser Heero comme appât. C'est dire s'il il était balèze quand même le petit Duo, ils avaient dû se mettre à deux avec un appât, des menottes et un fouet pour l'avoir. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…D'ailleurs, si Trowa avait un fouet sur lui, lui aussi avait une arme secrète redoutable.

Après le départ du détenteur du fouet à qui Quatre avait assuré que maintenant il était assez fort pour continuer seul, Duo donna un coup de tête dans le vide ce qui eut pour effet de donner un coup de tresse au visage du petit Cachou ; tout de suite après, pour profiter de l'effet de surprise, il donna un autre coup dans le vide et la tresse vint s'enrouler autour du coup du pilote 04 qui n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Duo saisit alors le bout de sa tresse et commença à tirer ce qui donna un retournement de situation spectaculaire ; alors qu'il y avait à peine deux minutes il se trouvait coincé entre un Trowa qui le menaçait avec un fouet et un Quatre qui voulait le menotter, il était à présent, certes toujours menotté, mais en position de force puisque l'autre sado-maso était parti et que le petit blond empathe se faisait étrangler par ses cheveux. Comme quoi avec une tresse d'un mètre de long et un peu d'entraînement, on peut se sortir de bien de fâcheuses situations, d'ailleurs Duo avait appelé cet art le _Braid Fighting Style._

Treize assistait là à un passionnant spectacle, il ne pouvait plus éloigner ses yeux des écrans de surveillance. « Encore pire que quand il regarde _Les Feux de l'Amour_ » pensa Lady Une qui se tenait à ses cotés. Cependant, elle aussi en profitait car voir ces bishonens dans cette situation n'était pas donné à tout le monde et elle le savait, aussi regardait-elle attentivement les écrans assise dans un fauteuil, un bac de pop corn sur les genoux, se demandant qui de Duo ou de Quatre allait avoir l'autre car le pilote 04, même s'il était en mauvaise posture, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de se faire élargir le fondement (expression de Lilulle).Allait-il riposter de manière inattendue ? Allait-il appeler 03 à l'aide ? Décidément, pensa l'assistante de Treize, c'est passionnant, sûr que si on vendait les cassettes on pourrait se faire plein de fric.

Pendant ce temps, dans les étages du donjon, Trowa était parti, laissant derrière lui le courageux cachou, qui avait décidé de se battre tout seul comme un grand. Il avait quand même réussi à se pécho trois de ses camarades. Le pilote 03 comptait parmi ces trois là, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Quatre le lui avait demandé avec des yeux suppliants plein de larmes et Trowa savait que le petit bond l'aimait et le tenait en haute estime. « Ce sera un bon sacrifice…pour ma cote de popularité ! » avait-il pensé. Le blond ne ferait que l'aimer plus et lui être redevable pour le sortir de cette situation. Il n'avait donc plus qu'à l'aider et attendre que Quatre sorte vainqueur du jeu comme ça, il serait le premier à être secouru par le seul qui sortira de cette baraque. Même s'il préférait faire les choses lui-même et travailler seul, car il était certain que ce jeu était à sa portée, il avait laissé à Quatre son heure de gloire, qui semblait d'ailleurs l'apprécier.

Le grand brun arriva à un étage où plusieurs portes s'alignaient dans un couloir, il ouvrit l'une d'entre elles et s'exclama intérieurement : « Super ! Des chambres ! Et avec salle de bains en plus ! ». Ce donjon était-il un hôtel abandonné ? Ou Treize avait-il spécialement aménagé des chambres avec d'énormes lits et des salles de bains à jacuzzi et douches à multi-jets d'eau, afin d'amener une touche de confort à ce petit jeu ? ça, Trowa n'en savait rien, mais il se dit que de toute évidence, les G-boys qu'ils étaient sont trop efficaces et impatients pour chercher des chambres avec des lits confortables alors qu'on peut faire ça par terre, à la dure (sans jeu de mot)…

Il commença donc à se déshabiller et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Puisqu'il devait attendre que Quatre en finisse avec l'américain, et qu'il se venge de celui qui avait osé attraper _son_ Trowa un peu plus tôt, autant passer le temps dans un bon bain. Il regretta néanmoins qu'il n'y ait pas de sèche-cheveux-professionnel-souffleur-d'air-chaud et de brosse ronde pour pouvoir ensuite refaire son brushing de mèche. Encore heureux qu'il ait toujours sur lui un mini-tube de Pento.

Environ une heure plus tard, le beau brun ressortit des vapeurs de la salle de bains avec une serviette autour de la taille. Il entendit un bruit venant du couloir, puis Wufei entra dans la pièce en brandissant un revolver.

« La porte n'est même pas fermée à clé… » Déclara Wufei avec une expression étrange sur le visage qui semblait vouloir dire « toi aussi t'es ouvert alors ? ».

« Oh oui c'est vrai, j'ai dû oublier… » Remarqua Trowa avec un air distrait.

« Tu sais… si je me suis laissé avoir tout à l'heure… » Commença à crier le chinois, son arme braquée sur le pilote 03, puis il s'arrêta et rougit, sûrement à cause de l'humiliation dont il s'était souvenu ou tout simplement parce que se tenait devant lui un spécimen digne de la statue de David en serviette mise façon taille-basse.

« … »

Le spécimen en question leva un sourcil l'air de rien.

« Vous êtes des traîtres ! Vous lui avez cédé ! Vous jouez son jeu maintenant ! »

« Ah oui ? Et toi ? J'ai vu le tableau d'affichage tout à l'heure, avant d'arriver là où était Heero…Tu as décidé de rattraper ton retard à ce qu'il paraît ! »

« Heero ! Toi aussi tu l'as… » Commença Wufei d'un air de dire « mais y sont tous malades ici ! », sans prêter attention au reste de la remarque de Trowa et au fait que lui aussi avait profité du pauvre pilote.

« Non je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion malheureusement… » L'interrompit-il, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Quatre s'occupe de Duo et dès qu'il en aura fini avec lui, c'est-à-dire dans pas longtemps, ce sera fini.

« Quoi ! Cette espèce d'_onna_ décolorée croit pouvoir nous sortir de là ? »

« Avoue qu'il s'en sort pas mal pour le moment…Et puis je crois qu'il a pu te prouver qu'il n'était pas une "_onna" . _

« Non ! Pas un geste ! » Cria Wufei alors que Trowa s'approchait de ses vêtements qu'il avait posés sur le lit auparavant.

Puis il se rappela pourquoi il était entré dans cette chambre, à la vue d'un apollon presque nu dans une pièce même pas fermée à clef. Un appel au viol quoi.

« Enlève cette serviette ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Trowa en levant un sourcil (toujours de même).

« Je vais reprendre la situation en main ! Et me venger par la même occasion de cette humiliation ! Allez dépêche toi ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Sachant que de toutes façons la situation allait tourner à son avantage -et pour cause-Trowa fit glisser sa serviette jusqu'au sol, et comme tout bon cow-boy sait, lors d'un face à face il ne faut jamais quitter son adversaire des yeux et le regarder, bien sûr, DANS LES YEUX, le pilote 03 eut donc l'occasion, durant le bref instant d'inattention de la part de son adversaire, de le désarmer avec un coup de pied. Il ramassa ensuite son arme et la braqua contre ce dernier.

« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » Demanda le chinois dans les yeux duquel passa une lueur d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit Trowa (toujours nu) sortir de la poche de son jean un fouet.

« J'ai dû prêter les menottes à Quatre… Dommage ! » Répondit le français.

Wufei, lui, ne trouvait pas ça dommage du tout et il se disait que maintenant tout ce qu'il lui restait c'était de subir avec dignité si possible… Il pria donc de toutes ses forces pour qu'on lui pardonne d'un tel déshonneur et qu'éventuellement on lui envoie du secours, un miracle était également la bienvenue.

Ses prières durent être entendues, car la seconde d'après apparut à la porte de la chambre… un fantôme !

« Merde alors ! » Déclara Trowa, « c'était hanté ! Je le savais ! »

Wufei était extatique, sans doute que les dieux avaient envoyé un être venu d'une dimension de l'au-delà afin de venir en aide à un brave justicier tombé entre les mains sadiques d'un dresseur de lions. La forme blanchâtre s'avança dans la pièce et une tête apparut au sommet. La tête d'Heero.

« Espèce de salauds ! Vous l'avez tué avec l'autre onn…euh…l'autre blondasse ! Vous l'avez trahi et vous l'avez tué ! Maintenant il est revenu se venger ! Et tu n'auras que ce que tu mérites ! »

_« Baka _! » Souffla froidement Trowa qui avait compris que le pauvre japonais à poil avait trouvé dans une chambre voisine un drap qui servait de spandex-et-marcel intérimaire.

« Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ici ? » demanda Heero d'une petite voix en voyant le pilote 03, nu, tenir en joue le pilote 05 qui se trouvait à genoux devant lui.

« Et bien… » Commença Wufei (qui avait enfin capté qu'Heero n'était pas un fantôme), « tu sais… (il se rappela l'excuse bidon qu'il avait fourni au pilote naïf avant de le censuré) Trowa avait froid aussi, et je suis venu l'aider mais voilà comment il m'accueille ! Fais quelque chose ! »

« Mais pourquoi t'es nu si t'as froid ? » demanda Heero en levant les yeux vers le nu en question qui ne broncha pas. « Et pourquoi Quatre et Duo se battent en bas ? »

« Quoi ! Quatre en a pas encore fini avec l'autre ? » Demanda Trowa en levant le sourcil (encore oui, n'oublions pas qu'il a un nombre d'expressions faciales limité).

« Comment ça fini ? »

De toute évidence il fallait qu'il intervienne, il n'aurait jamais dû laisser Quatre seul. Il savait que ce _Shinigami _était coriace (et pour cause, lui-même s'était fait avoir, et même s'il avait apprécié, c'était toujours un point de plus pour la concurrence), et qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au _Prince du Désert_ à l'heure qu'il était. Il tendit son fouet au _Perfect Soldier_, du moins à ce qu'il en restait, et attrapa ses vêtements.

« Heero, je te laisse notre Wufei, occupe-toi de lui et n'hésite pas à lui donner quelques corrections si nécessaire. Moi je dois y aller !» annonça Trowa, toujours nu, ses vêtements sous un bras et le revolver toujours braqué sur le Wufei en question qui murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en chinois. Des insultes sûrement.

« Des corrections ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Pour lui faire ce qu'il t'a fait…En fait, ajouta-t-il après réflexion, ce que tout le monde ici à part moi t'a fait ! J'suis un mec bien non ? »

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte, il se rhabillerait en chemin, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, ce taré de_ Shinigami_ était en train de faire foirer le plan de sauvetage.

Derrière lui, il avait laissé un Heero perplexe, enveloppé d'un drap blanc avec un fouet à la main ; il se rapprochait maintenant d'un Wufei tout aussi perplexe qui hésitait à se relever.

« Euh…Tu peux enlever tes vêtements ? »

oOoOoOo

The sondage of fin de lecture…

Que pensez-vous de Trowa dans ce chapitre ?

A/ Soooo seeeeexxx

B/ Si ça se trouve il est vraiment comme ça au fond…

C/ Euh…il se la pète pas un peu là ?

D/ C'est qui ce narcissique égocentrique ?


	5. Shinigami vs Prince du Désert

**Chapitre 5 de Maxwell-sama!** L'intrigue va lentement mais sûrement, sans doute dû au fait qu'il y a encore pas mal de discussions entre les auteurs pour savoir comment va se finir cette histoire (et oui elles-mêmes ne savent pas encore bien)… Alors si vous avez des suggestions…même les plus farfelues (surtout les plus farfelues ! lol) elles sont les bienvenues !

**Petite note concernant les chapitres suivants : **Maintenant que nous avons épuisé tous les chapitres que nous avions en réserve, nous n'avons plus d'avance sur les lecteurs, on écrit désormais au fur et à mesure alors ne vous inquiétez pas s'il arrive que nous ayons du retard dans les publications. (Surtout à cause de Lilulle qui part en live en ce moment avec ses exams…Mea culpa…)

Réponse de Ritsuko à la review de **Kirin-Tenshi** : concernant le comportement « libéré » de Trowa, tu as raison, je m'étais fait exactement la même remarque que toi (à savoir qu'il aurait pu être traumatisé dans son enfance) mais je le trouvais plus drôle comme ça alors j'ai pas résisté à le décrire comme je l'avais imaginé…

En tout cas vive notre Tarzan de l'espace !

Et Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes et vos réponses aux sondages!

**Chapitre 5**

**Shinigami vs. Prince du Désert **

Le chinois dévisagea le pilote 01 avec de grands yeux, le japonais avait-il enfin compris le but de ce jeu ? Allait-il être la première victime du _Perfect Soldier_ ? Wufei ne savait pas comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Après tout Heero était plus fort que lui, si le japonais décidait de marquer son premier point Wufei ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour l'en empêcher. Le chinois décida de faire comme Heero lui demandait, et retira son débardeur et son pantalon. Les habits avaient à peine touché le sol que le japonais s'approcha de son camarade. Wufei ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas se voir perdre encore une fois. Il attendait, le corps tendu, les premières avances du pilote 01, mais rien ne vint. Surpris il entrouvrit un oeil pour voir le japonais enfiler le débardeur et le pantalon qu'il venait de laissait tomber au sol.

Heero décida qu'il ne se ferait plus prendre à avoir froid, les conséquences étaient trop douloureuses. Il avait encore du mal à marcher à cause de Duo et de son « explication » des règles de ce jeu. Malgré les efforts de l'Américain, Heero n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'avait voulu dire Treize par « aimez-vous. De force si il le faut, mais aimez-vous. » Que cachait donc cette phrase mystérieuse ? Heero était déterminé : il devait trouver la bombe, mais pour ça il lui fallait des vêtements ; la fraîcheur du donjon l'empêchait de se concentrer à 100. Mais où pouvait-il trouver des vêtements dans ce donjon pourri ? Son regard se posa sur son camarade asiatique et sa décision fut prise : Wufei serait celui qui se gèlerait les miches. Heero ramassa les affaires que Wufei avait retirées à sa demande et les enfila en vitesse. Le japonais se demanda quand même pourquoi Wufei paressait si tendu, mais peut-être que la perspective de mourir ici effrayait le Chinois.

« Wufei ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien » dit Heero dans l'espoir de rassurer son camarade.

Le Chinois resta perplexe à la déclaration du pilote 01. Rien n'irait bien tant que Quatre était en liberté. Qui pouvait affirmer que le blondinet ne reviendrait une deuxième fois ? En plus maintenant Wufei n'aurait plus aucune défense, il serait complètement nu, entouré de pervers près à tout pour lui sauter dessus. Non Heero ne comprenait vraiment pas dans quelle situation il mettait le Chinois en le laissant nu dans ce donjon. Il allait essayer de faire comprendre au Japonais que c'était une mauvaise idée de le laisser nu, mais Heero repartait déjà à la recherche de la bombe. « Peut-on vraiment être si naïf ? » se demanda Wufei en entendant le Japonais dire que la bombe n'était pas dans cette chambre.

Plus loin le combat entre Quatre et Duo avait redoublé. Le natté avait réussi à se sortir des menottes avec l'astuce du pouce déboîté et se battait désormais à armes égales avec le pilote 04. Ce dernier savait qu'en un contre un Duo avait un avantage sur lui : après tout l'Américain avait, comme Heero, subit un entraînement spécial, il était le meilleur assassin du groupe. Quatre sentait qu'il allait perdre ce combat et essaya de ruser.

« Duo, je te propose un marché » commença l'Arabe.

« Je t'écoute » répondit Duo sans lâcher sa prise sur les mains de Quatre, il devait rester vigilant peut-être Quatre essayait-il de le piéger.

L'Arabe compris que Duo ne le lâcherait pas avant d'être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de pièges dans sa rédition. « On pourrait faire un pacte ensemble, qui nous interdirait de nous attaquer l'un l'autre. Mais on pourrait s'aider pour traquer les autres proies. »

Duo réfléchit à cette proposition de jeune pilote. Quatre serait un allié utile : après tout Trowa lui obéit, donc ça ferait une double alliance. Mais ils avaient aussi osé prendre Heero comme appât et le traumatiser encore plus que quand il l'avait laissé. Non il ne pourrait leur pardonner d'avoir touché à SON Japonais. Sans donner sa réponse à Quatre, il souleva le pilote inattentif et le porta. Il déposa un Quatre surpris dans une pièce plus loin dans le couloir. Il n'y avait que des canapés et autres fournitures de salon. Le petit sembla se ressaisir quand Duo commença à retirer sa ceinture et l'utilisait pour attacher ses mains.

« Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » essaya Quatre.

Duo ne lui répondit pas, il retira sa chemise et en fit un bâillon pour le pilote 04. Quatre remarqua que le regard du châtain était le fameux regard Shinigami, que Duo a pendant ses combats. La panique commença à monter chez le blond. Qu'avait-il fait pour réveiller Shinigami ?

« Tu as osé te servir d'Heero. Personne ne fait de mal à Heero, sinon ils le payent. Shinigami protège toujours ce qui lui appartient. » (Il a un petit problème mental, il parle de lui à la troisième personne).

Le visage de Quatre blêmit à cette déclaration. Il essaya de se débattre mais ses mains étaient déjà attachées et Duo était assis sur ses jambes. Il tenta de s'excuser, mais aucun son ne franchit le bâillon, sauf des gémissements et grognements incompréhensibles. Pour la première fois Quatre avait peur. Duo n'était pas dans son état normal, allait-il lui faire mal pour venger Heero ? Quatre ne supportait pas la douleur, comment allait- il faire pour adoucir Duo pour qu'il ne soit pas trop brusque. Oui, il n'allait pas essayer de l'arrêter car il savait que, sauf si la providence venait à son aide maintenant, Duo ne le laisserait pas partir intouché. Il voulait juste que Duo se calme et fasse disparaître Shinigami. Le blond laissa sa peur apparaître sur son visage quand Duo commença à lui enlever ses vêtements avec force. Il laissa ses tremblements se faire sentir. Et il laissa les larmes apparaître. (C'est la meilleure arme de Quatre, ses larmes stopperaient n'importe quel mobilsuit ou soldat de OZ.)

Trowa était à la recherche de Quatre et Duo, il ne les avait pas trouvés à l'endroit où il les avait laissés. Etrange. Quatre était-il vraiment en mauvaise posture avec le Shinigami ? Il ne fallait pas que Duo arrive à ses fins sinon Quatre ne gagnerait pas et il ne pourrait venir le sauver, lui, Trowa son allié dans ce jeu. Où étaient-ils ? Trowa se précipita dans le premier couloir qu'il croisa et ouvrit la première porte. Personne. Si Duo gagnait jamais il ne viendrait l'aider, après tout Trowa l'avait piégé avec Quatre. Non il ne voulait pas finir sa vie ici dans un donjon tout sale, ce n'était pas digne de lui. Le Français continuait son inspection du couloir. Plus le temps passait plus il s'inquiétait que Duo fasse foirer son plan d'évacuation. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser le blond tout seul avec l'assassin du groupe. Duo avait été entraîné pour se sortir de toutes les situations, Quatre ne faisait pas le poids tout seul.

Treize observait, amusé, le combat entre Quatre et Duo. Décidemment ces deux-là cachaient bien leur jeu. Qui aurait cru que Quatre utiliserait des menottes pour s'assurer la victoire ? Mais surtout qui aurait pu savoir que Duo pouvait utiliser ses cheveux comme une arme ? Treize se surpris à fantasmer sur tout ce que ses cheveux pouvaient faire. Plus le jeu avançait moins il avait envie de laisser sortir les cinq soldats. Il les voulait tous pour son plaisir personnel. Peut-être même que Duo pourrait apprendre à Zechs à se servir de ses cheveux.

Zechs aussi se demandait si, finalement, le mieux n'était pas de garder les cinq jeunes hommes comme esclaves sexuels. C'est quoi ! Pourquoi devaient-ils relâcher de si beaux spécimens ? Mais les règles du jeu stipulaient qu'un pilote serait relâché, leur honneur leur imposait de respecter ce contrat. (Dommage !).

Au deuxième étage est du donjon, Heero avait repris sa quête. Il parcourait le couloir en vérifiant toutes les pièces fermées par des portes. Il fallait qu'il sauve ses camarades, qui semblaient avoir perdu la raison. Treize avait réussi à les manipuler et depuis ils agissaient tous de manière étrange. D'abord Duo, puis Quatre et enfin Wufei. Trowa ne semblait pas aussi atteint que les autres, lui au moins ne l'avait pas « touché ». Quoique le Français l'avait utilisé pour aider Quatre à piéger Duo. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils seront tous fous en sortant de ce donjon. Si ils s'en sortaient. Malgré son incompréhension totale de la situation Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que Duo avait agi différemment des autres. Pourquoi ?

Quatre laissait les larmes couler le long de ses joues, il devait empêcher Shinigami de marquer un point. Il était nu et Duo s'apprêtait à lui donner un cours d'anatomie très poussé, il n'avait jamais était _uke_ et il ne voulait pas vraiment que Duo soit le premier. S'il se laissait faire il serait encore vu comme un faible. Il ne voulait pas être sous-estimé par les autres pilotes. Que penseraient-ils ? Wufei le traiterait de faible, Duo penserait avoir le dessus sur lui, Trowa voudrait essayer de le dominer et Heero… ne comprendrait rien. Non Quatre ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il essaya de se débattre, de briser ses liens. Mais il ne réussi qu'a s'écorcher les poignets et énerver Duo un peu plus. Cependant il remarqua que Duo ne semblait pas vouloir passer le cap suivant. Son regard n'était pas aussi froid qu'avant. Peut-être que Quatre avait réussi avec ses larmes à le convaincre de ne pas le prendre ?

Wufei s'était ressaisi après le départ de Heero et avait essayé de se faire un vêtement avec le drap que le Japonais avait laissé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Heero n'avait pas compris ce qui se passait ici. Le professeur J avait vraiment bien fait son travail avec le pilote 01, pendant ces longues années d'entraînement et conditionnement. Le pilote japonais ne ressentait aucune émotion, ni aucun sentiment. A 16 ans il ne savait même pas ce qu'était le désir sexuel ou le plaisir. Enfin bon ce n'était son problème. Il réussi à se faire une espèce de robe avec le drap, un peu comme au temps de la Rome antique. Il évita de penser que cette tenue ressemblait à un vêtement de « onna ». Il ne voulait, sous aucun prétexte, se balader à poil dans ce donjon avec les règles instaurées par Treize. Ce serait comme prendre un panneau lumineux indiquant que ses fesses étaient une cible idéale. Il fallait être fou ou inconscient pour se balader nu comme un ver, avec des ados pleins d'hormones ayant comme consigne de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Le Chinois sortit donc de la chambre où il était et partit à la recherche de Duo. Il fallait que le _baka_ natté surveille Heero avant que quelqu'un ne le blesse vraiment. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier du natté, mais son sens de la Justice lui interdisait de laisser Heero sans défenses. Il voulait préserver le peu d'innocence qui restait chez le pilote du Gundam Wing. Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit ou il pensait trouver Duo et Quatre, espérant que personne n'aurait envie de lui sauter dessus. (Tu peux toujours rêver). Et puis avec un peu de chance il pourrait conclure son affaire avec Trowa. Il s'était fait avoir la fois précédente, mais cette fois il sera sur ses gardes.

Trowa ne les avait toujours pas trouvé. Où était Quatre ? Il devenait vraiment inquiet. En dehors du jeu, le Français avait beaucoup d'affection pour son démon blond. Il avait peur que Duo le traumatise et qu'après ça Quatre ne soit plus le même. Non il ne laisserait pas Duo gâcher son bonheur. Personne ne touchait à SON Quatre. Sauf si Quatre le voulait. Son regard plus dur que jamais il se relança dans ses recherches.

oOoOoOo

Le (désormais traditionnel) sondage :

A votre avis, pourquoi Duo s'est-il arrêté ?

A/ On l'a dit, c'est les larmes de Quatre…Il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça au _Prince du Désert_

B/ C'est parce qu'il a vu Trowa (nu) arriver…

C/ En fait il a vu Wufei en toge romaine et il se demande si c'est un cosplayer

D/ Il s'est souvenu qu'il avait oublié un truc sur le feu avant de partir…


	6. Le Triomphe de Sushi Boy

**Le mot de Lilulle** : Voilà enfin le chapitre 6…Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis je suis affreusement en retard, argh, mea culpa, vraiment, mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est la faute à toutes mes matières que j'avais à taffer ! Au nombre de sept, comptant chacune un cours d'au moins 80 pages (recto verso, en droit, on fait pas les choses à moitié !). Donc vous comprenez que je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper ce chapitre avant ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si je suis partie vraiment en sucette, j'avoue…Bonne lecture…

**Le mot de Ritsuko : **Voilà le moment tant attendu, vous allez enfin avoir la réponse à la question : « Mais qui va gagner à la fin ! » et voir le dénouement (inattendu) de l'histoire…Je vous en dis pas plus…

A la semaine prochaine ! Cette fois c'est à moiiii ! Aaaah ! (se rend compte qu'il faudra écrire vite) Et…Si j'ai un peu de retard vous me pardonnerez hein ? (TT)

Et encore merci pour vos encouragements !

_Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 6**

**Le triomphe de Sushi Boy**

Après avoir visité en vain tout le deuxième étage, Heero sembla se résigner : les bombes n'étaient visiblement pas là. Ça lui faisait bizarre de devoir se promener dans la veste noire de soie coupée traditionnellement à la chinoise et dans le pantalon blanc en lin de Wufei, mais finalement, ça le mettait beaucoup plus en valeur que son spandex et son débardeur vert bouteille (_ndLilulle : ce que c'est mooooooooche…Et ses baskets jaunes…_). Finalement, Heero se dit qu'il passerait bien, une fois sorti, dans un magasin de grossiste dans le 13ème arrondissement…Ces Chinois, décidément, ils sont forts en textile ; ceci dit, les vêtements traditionnels du Japon lui iraient aussi sûrement très bien, se disait machinalement Heero en montant les escaliers…Comme ces anciens Japonais d'avant la colonisation, ceux qui faisaient du tir à l'arc zen (le kyûdo), avec ces larges pantalons noirs et ces belles vestes blanches…Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Japonais découvrait un très large éventail de tenues vestimentaires super glamour, autre que le spandex et le débardeur vert, et tout ça grâce aux fringues qu'il avait piquées au Wuwu. Cela lui fit un tel choc qu'il manqua d'en faire une commotion : il y avait une vie après le spandex ! Un peu sonné par cette toute nouvelle réalité, il se reprit cependant et continua :

« Allons, 01, un peu de rigueur et de discipline, tu penseras aux soldes une fois sorti de ce guêpier…Les autres comptent sur toi, apparemment, ils ne sont pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit…Ils sont de plus en plus étranges, il n'y a que toi qui as gardé son sens commun…Courage, ça ne sera pas la première fois que je les ferai tous sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils se sont mis, cette bande d'abrutis. Je vais trouver ces explosifs et les désamorcer, et tout ira bien. »

Derrière leurs écrans de contrôle, Treize et Zechs regardaient bouche bée le monologue du Japonais, ainsi que son expression déterminée.

« Pourquoi il parle de faire les soldes ce con ? », finit par dire Zechs au bout d'un long moment de silence perplexe.

Treize le regarda :

« J'en sais foutre rien…Quelque chose chez 01 m'échappe visiblement…C'est peut-être un code secret ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules d'un air de dire ''_Qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore inventer avec leurs codes, ces rebelles…_'' :

« Mouais…Visiblement, il a toujours rien compris à ton jeu…Il est vraiment atteint du bulbe rachidien, ton sushi boy ; même le Chinois a fini par comprendre le principe. »

Treize fronça un de ses sourcils en pointe :

« Les vêtements de Wufei lui vont à merveille en tous cas. J'aimerais le gagner rien que pour ça. »

Les yeux du Général d'Oz brillaient d'étoiles. Zechs le scruta avec surprise :

« Tu sais, Treize, des vêtements comme ça, tu vas dans n'importe quel marché de Barbès et t'en trouves pas cher, imitation soie et tout… »

« Non, imbécile, j'aimerais le gagner pour pouvoir les lui enlever moi-même…Quelqu'un d'aussi naïf à son âge, c'est un miracle… »

Zechs comprit alors avec une désillusion mordante que son chef préférait visiblement les jolis petits garçons asiatiques et naïfs (_comme Ritsuko_). La vie était parfois cruelle. Pour changer de sujet de conversation, le blond demanda :

« Et euh ils font quoi les autres ? »

Treize zappa sur une autre pièce.

Duo baissa les yeux sur Quatre, et le regarda comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Le petit blond lui faisait toujours son regard de bébé cocker abandonné dans un carton le soir de Noël. On pouvait même dire qu'il était passé en mode bébé phoque pelucheux devant un méchant braconneur armé d'un pic à glace. L'Américain posa ses yeux mauves dans les ceux de jade du blondinet qui étaient noyés de larmes. Délicatement, le natté essuya celles qui coulaient sur les joues de son coéquipier, puis caressa lentement les boucles blondes échevelées. Quatre sembla se rasséréner et renifla sous son bâillon. Duo chuchota doucement à son oreille :

« Mon Qua-chou, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas laisser ce que tu as fait à mon Hee-chan à moi que j'ai. Je ne serai pas méchant avec toi, je te ferai pas de mal, mais ton acte ne peut rester impuni. »

Sous lui, le blond recommença imperceptiblement à se tendre. Duo recommença à caresser les cheveux blonds pour l'apaiser, et enleva lentement le bâillon de la bouche du blondinet :

« J'ai dit que je ne te ferai pas mal, et comme tu le sais, _Shinigami never lies_. »

Quatre rougit :

« Justement, je voulais t'en parler avant, mais puisque tu lances le sujet, je parle pas anglais et euh…si tu…pouvais…traduire ? »

Duo eut un sourire indulgent :

« Bien sûr. Ça veut dire : Shinigami ne ment jamais. Va quand même falloir t'inscrire à Wall Street Institute en rentrant…Bref, je disais que tu as été méchant avec Hee-chan, et que ce crime ne pouvait rester impuni. Et aussi, que je _dois_ gagner ce jeu, parce que _Shinigami also never looses_. Shinigami ne perd jamais. »

« Non… », geignit Quatre alors que Duo prenait les choses en main avec douceur, mais quand même.

Quelquefois, à l'instar de Wufei, Duo se sentait investi d'une mission de justice. Et comme il est dit partout que le crime ne doit pas rester impuni (comme on dit entre juristes : « _Nulla poena, nullum crimen sin lege_ »), l'Américain s'appliqua consciencieusement à _punir_ le petit blond pour son écart de conduite.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le tableau d'affichage clignota, et sous le nom de Duo, le chiffre 3 apparut. Dans le bureau de contrôle, c'était le délire total, et Lady Une déboucha même une bouteille de Champomy pour fêter ça.

« Ce 02, quand même, il n'a plus qu'à se choper le nem et il a gagné ! Dire qu'au début du jeu, on aurait pas parié sur lui à cent contre un… », fit rêveusement Une.

« Tu traites pas Wufei de nem ! », beugla Treize en lui vidant sa flûte de Champomy sur les macarons.

Le nem quant à lui, était toujours vêtu dans une tenue qui aurait fait malheur sur le forum sous Auguste, mais n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son homologue sushi, et n'osait pas appeler son nom à voix haute. Il n'oubliait pas que trois tarés en rut traînaient dans les couloirs, et la douleur toujours lancinante dans ses reins ne risquait pas de le lui faire oublier de sitôt. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se trouver nez à nez (ou pire) avec l'Arabe ou le natté, et rasait les murs, prenant soin de vérifier soigneusement que l'endroit où il arrivait était dégagé de toute présence winnerienne ou maxwellesque. Cependant au bout d'une demie heure, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il tournait en rond, et qu'il n'avait toujours croisé personne. Il décida alors de changer d'étage.

Il monta, et là, tout de suite, la donne fut différente. Il dut se planquer dans un coin obscur pour laisser passer la silhouette frêle mais inquiétante de Duo, et une fois sûr que le natté était bien redescendu, il sortit de sa cachette, et commença à inspecter l'étage. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin. Dans une pièce pourvue de mobilier (canapés et fauteuils) se trouvait Quatre. Le jeune pilote était étendu sur un des sofas, pelotonné sous une couverture, et semblait profondément endormi. Prudemment, le Chinois s'approcha. Autour du canapé traînaient les habits du blondinet. Le cœur du jeune asiatique manqua un battement. Il souleva délicatement la couverture, ce qui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà : Quatre était à poil dessous. Un peu choqué, il reposa la couverture, quand un raclement de gorge derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna d'un bloc pour tomber face à face avec Trowa, qui avait l'air très, mais alors très, mécontent.

« Dis donc, Chang, c'est toi qui a fait ça à mon Quatre ? »

« Euh…Joker ? », tenta Wufei.

Au fond de lui, le Chinois savait à la lueur des yeux de Trowa qui ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. C'est probablement ce qui ce serait passé si Quatre n'avait pas ouvert les yeux à cet instant. Il regarda d'un air ahuri les deux autres pilotes. Puis tout d'un coup, fondit en larmes. Trowa souleva Wufei par le drap :

« Ne t'en fais pas, boubou, je vais te venger ! »

« Maiiiiis euuuuuuuuh puisque je te dis que c'est pas moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! », se mit aussi à pleurnicher aussi Wufei.

Trowa regarda Quatre, attendant une confirmation, et il l'eut :

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, je peux plus gagner, Duo m'a euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! »

Le Français, atterré, lâcha le petit brun qui tomba par terre. Wufei n'y resta pas longtemps.

« C'est pas grave m'amour, regarde ce que je t'ai ramené pour te consoler ? Wuwu ! » Il balança le Chinois sur le canapé. « Amuse-toi bien avec lui, je m'occupe de l'Amerloque… »

Et il quitta la pièce. Lorsque Wufei voulut en faire autant, la petite main de Quatre le retint par le drap.

« Hép hép hép, pas si vite… »

« Mais euuuh, tu m'as déjà euuu, je compte pluuuuuuus… »

« C'est pas grave, c'est juste pour s'amuser… », fit Cachou en arborant à nouveau un large sourire prédateur –quoiqu'un peu mouillé.

Dans la salle de contrôle, l'ambiance elle aussi était montée de plusieurs crans :

« Génial, super, dément ! », n'arrêtait pas de beugler Treize. « Ça dépasse toutes mes espérances, ils font ça gratos maintenant ! Extraordinaire ! Zechs, passe-moi le téléphone ! »

Et il appela les producteurs d'Endemol Colonies afin qu'ils montent en vitesse un super prime time sur la une pour diffuser ça, et négocia ses droits encore plus cher qu'Arthur (animateur d'avant la colonisation).

Mais pendant toute cette effervescence, personne ne prêtait plus attention à Heero, et pourtant…

Le Japonais était descendu au sous-sol du donjon, après avoir monté un escalier sans fin et examiner des étages entiers pendant de longues heures sans trouver, il se découragea et finit par redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, se rendant compte avec angoisse qu'il ne lui restait que neuf heures pour trouver ces fichus explosifs. À présent, il avait passé le tableau lumineux (« Tiens, c'est pour quoi, les chiffres sous les prénoms ? »), et avait trouvé un petit escalier à demi croulant, qui semblait mener dans les profondeurs de la terre. Le Japonais devait marcher lentement, les marches usées et inégales menaçaient de le faire chuter à chaque instant, et comme il ne voyait pas le fond de l'escalier, nul doute qu'il se serait rompu le cou dedans.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui lui parut être une éternité infinie, ses pieds ne rencontrèrent plus de marches. Soulagé, il avança à tâtons quelques mètres, ses doigts palpant la surface rugueuse du mur. Soudain, ils rencontrèrent quelque chose de carré, qui ne semblait pas être fait de brique, mais…de plastique. Le cœur du Japonais fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il palpa encore un peu, et finit par déclencher l'interrupteur. Une lumière crue et blafarde envahit brutalement une gigantesque salle aux plafonds voûtés. Le sol était en terre battue et les murs suintaient l'humidité. Il avança prudemment. Des caisses de bois moisi étaient entreposées çà et là. Heero en ouvrit une précautionneusement, et faillit mourir de bonheur : elle était remplie de boîtes de conserve ! Depuis le temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé ! Heero sortit une boîte sur laquelle était inscrit : « Petit salé aux lentilles », et il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir avec les dents s'il l'avait fallu, quand il tomba sur la date de péremption : 4 avril 1942.

Grand moment de douleur et de solitude pour Heero, qui se décida quand même à ne pas manger ça.

Il repartit donc, et tomba sur d'autres caisses pleines de bouffe. La date de péremption la plus récente datait du 14 octobre 1948. Au bout d'un certain moment, il ouvrit une caisse qui ne contenait pas de boîtes mais…des bâtons de dynamite.

« J'ai trouvé ! », cria Heero. « Je savais que je finirai par les trouver ! »

Tout content, il réduisit en miette toute la dynamite qu'il put trouver, et poursuivit son chemin. Au fond de la salle, il distingua une petite porte en acier blindé gris. Dessus, on pouvait voir deux grandes ailes déployées, sous le sigle R.A.F. Heero prit ça comme un signe : l'emblème de Wing lui indiquait la délivrance ! Le cœur léger, il poussa la lourde porte, et…

Il se trouva un instant totalement aveuglé. Non qu'il faisait soleil. Au contraire, il faisait nuit noire et il pleuvait à verse. Mais curieusement il ne fut pas mouillé, car une large bâche déployée au-dessus de sa tête le protégeait. Il porta sa main à ses yeux, pour mieux distinguer. Il y avait autour de lui une cohue monumentale, des hurlements, et toujours plus de lumière aveuglante. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, et lui hurla dans l'oreille :

« Alors Zéro Un, comment s'est passée ton aventure dans le donjon ? Quel effet ça fait de se retrouver dehors après tout ce temps ? Et si je te dis maintenant, là, que t'as un fan-club, qu'est ce que tu me réponds ? »

Heero cligna des yeux et regarda son interlocuteur. C'était un mec blond peroxydé, vêtu d'une veste vert criard, d'une chemine panthère, avec un pantalon en cuir noir, et des lunettes zébrées sur le nez. Il tenait un micro qui ressemblait à un champignon irradié, et le collait sous le nez du Japonais.

« Hnn. », dit-il juste.

Le mec survolté lui flanqua une bourrade dans les omoplates qui le propulsa contre une plante verte en plastique non loin de là. Autour de lui, il y avait des gorilles habillés en costard noir avec des lunettes de soleil, des barrières de sécurité et des tas de jeunes gens surexcités qui hurlaient :

« Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Zéro uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun ! Epouse-moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Heero fut empoigné par un des gorilles, qui marmonnait des trucs dans une oreillette, et fut traîné sans ménagement sur le tapis rouge et mouillé, qui semblait mener à une espèce de hangar préfabriqué. Tout le long du trajet, le type bizarre n'arrêta pas de lui hurler dans les oreilles, tout en lui collant des pains dans le nez avec son énorme micro :

« Alors Zéro Un, qui vient de sortir à l'instant, bien sûr un peu sonné, mais as-tu quelque chose à raconter, à déclarer ? Toutes les colonies sont en ce moment à ton écoute, tous les djeunz des Colo…Et comme on disait tout à l'heure sur le plateau, maintenant, c'est que du bonheur, que du pur bonheur qui attend les candidats à la sortie… »

Juste avant d'être avalé par le hangar inquiétant, Heero eut le temps d'apercevoir un logo sur le fronton : un énorme œil rouge, surmonté des mots : _Dungeon Story_…

oOoOoOo

Le (tant attendu) Sondage :

A votre avis, qui présente l'émission _Dungeon Story_ ?

A/ Le mec qu'a cueilli Heero à sa sortie !

B/ Réléna (la traîtresse !)

C/ Dorothy

D/ Benjamin Castaldi


	7. Des prisonniers un peu spéciaux

**Suite et fin de Battle Déloyale !** Et oui ce septième chapitre est le dernier de cette aventure rocambolesque ! Sauf si les auteurs (encouragées par les lecteurs) pètent de nouveau un câble et se remettent à écrire une suite dans une autre fic…

Sinon, un mot sur ce chapitre, et bien certains penseront que nous sommes parties totalement en vrille pour la fin (cf sondage) mais il faut avouer que l'analogie entre le donjon truffé de caméras et l'émission de télé-réalité était plus que tentante…

Voilà, quoi dire de plus à part **Bonne Lecture !** Et **Merci encore pour vos reviews que ce soit pour nous encourager ou alors pour donner vos réponses aux sondages, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**

En attendant, vous pourrez nous retrouver grâce à nos autres fics, _Trahison_ et _Lâche-moi la toge !_ pour Gundam Wing et _Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises_ bin…pour Harry Potter !

**Chapitre 7**

**Des prisonniers un peu spéciaux…**

Trowa commençait à en avoir ras la mèche de cette histoire. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il avait quitté Quatre en lui promettant de retrouver l'amerloque et de lui régler son compte. Seulement voilà, toujours pas de trace de Duo. Le donjon était vraiment grand. Le pilote 03 s'assit sur une marche d'escalier pour réfléchir à « si j'étais Duo dans quelle direction est ce que j'irais ? », quand une voix amplifiée par les hauts parleurs placés un peu partout se fit entendre. La même que celle du début. Celle de Treize.

« Jeunes gens ! L'heure de la délivrance a sonné pour vous quatre… »

A l'étage au dessus, celui des chambres, Duo qui s'était assoupi un moment se réveilla (bin oui quoi… il était fatigué il est parti se coucher) en se demandant c'était quoi que ce bordel ? Pourquoi Treize parle si bizarrement ? Pourquoi « l'heure de la délivrance » ? Et pourquoi « quatre » ? Ils étaient cinq ! Ou alors…

Sur ce coup là, Wufei fut plus perspicace. Allongé dans le canapé où se trouvait Quatre tout à l'heure et lui aussi recroquevillé sous la couverture, il comprit que cela signifiait la victoire de l'un des pilotes.

« Voyons, se dit-il, ça ne peut pas être moi… (évidemment !) Quatre est parti y a quand même un bout de temps, il a très bien pu retrouver 02 avec Trowa. Trowa…Il avait un point de retard sur Quatre et Duo mais il s'est peut être rattrapé avec l'autre à la natte parce qu'il avait l'air vraiment furax et il a pu aussi choper ce pauvre Heero au passage…Heero…n'en parlons pas… »

Bref, Wufei faisait encore des calculs de probabilité en se basant sur la technique des maximums de vraisemblance (cherchez pas c'est du jargon pro) afin de connaître le vainqueur de cette histoire de ouf quand la voix reprit :

« Je sais…Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions. Le fait est que votre camarade est _sorti _du donjon ! »

« Un peu qu'on se pose des questions ouais ! » s'exclama Duo en sortant de la chambre, il dévala les escaliers pour descendre les étages, comme s'il espérait trouver Treize quelque part dans le donjon, déambulant avec un micro à la manière d'un vendeur-animateur dans un magasin d'électroménager.

A l'étage du dessous, il trouva Trowa, appuyé contre une rampe d'escaliers et qui semblait réfléchir.

« Tro-man ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« J'en sais pas plus que toi, je crois que l'autre veut nous laisser mariner encore un peu alors il ne nous dit pas tout… Il s'interrompit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quelque peu. « Mais attends, c'est pas toi qu'est sorti alors et moi qui pensais…»

« Non c'est pas moi… j'ai pas encore chopé wuwu », avoua Duo avant de reprendre. « T'as des nouvelles de Quatre ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que l'ai retrouvé dans cette pièce où tu l'avait laissé nu et tout sanglotant et d'ailleurs je lui ai promis que je le vengerai… »

Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Trowa, celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement de Duo qui essayait d'esquiver prétextant que maintenant ça ne servait plus à rien, que le jeu était fini et que de toute façon s'il l'avait fait c'était pour sortir plus vite de là. C'est quand le grand brun attrapa son adversaire par le col de la chemise sans écouter ses brimades que se fit entendre dans les escaliers la voix claire de Quatre qui appelait :

« Troooowwwaaaa ! »

Trowa lâcha Duo qui se débattait en agitant les pieds au dessus du sol. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Questionna le français, t'es pas sorti ? Je croyais que tu l'avais chopé moi !» Dit-il en désignant l'américain.

« Non justement je le cherchais et j'ai entendu l'annonce bizarre…Je pensais que c'était lui mais apparemment… »

« Attendez les gars ! Intervint Duo, si on est tous les trois là, nous, les leaders du jeu, et que les deux autres ne nous ont rien fait… »

Silence parmi les trois garçons qui réfléchissaient.

« Il a dit que l'un de nous était _sorti _… » Lâcha enfin Trowa.

Le type bizarre avait conduit Heero dans le hangar, il le tirait à présent par le bras en criant des trucs incompréhensibles pour le _perfect soldier_ qui crut néanmoins discerner les mots « …à quelques mètres du plateau…», « …le public pourra enfin faire la connaissance de notre heureux gagnant …», « l'en est encore tout chamboulé …» ; et après des mètres de couloirs sombres dans lesquels s'allumaient parfois des flashs d'appareils photo, ils s'immobilisèrent devant une grosse porte au dessus de laquelle se trouvait un panneau lumineux où se détachaient les mots _On Air_ en rouge. Des filles se précipitèrent sur « l'heureux gagnant » et commencèrent à l'enduire de poudre à l'aide d'énormes pinceaux.

« Hnn ! » Se débattit celui-ci.

« Pour pas que ça brille…À cause des projos ! » répondit l'une d'entre elles.

« Dis un truc pour voir ! » Un autre mec en T-shirt noir venait de surgir de nulle part et lui ordonnait de parler après lui avoir accroché un micro au pantalon pendant que les filles le poudraient.

« Hnn ? »

« C'est un test…pour le son… »

« Hnn… »

« Bon OK. Ça ira… »

Pendant ce temps, le bizarros au micro entama un compte à rebours. Heero crut un instant qu'il y avait un rapport avec une quelconque bombe mais il se calma en se rappelant avec quel courage et quelle habilité il avait détruit la dynamite se trouvant dans le donjon. Non c'était assurément fini et puis OZ n'allait pas placer d'autres bombes dans un endroit où il y avait tant de monde. Restait cependant à éclaircir certains détails concernant sa sortie. Que faisaient tous ces gens ici ? Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce cirque ? Quand est ce qu'on allait le laisser tranquille à la fin pour qu'il puisse aller délivrer ses amis prisonniers ?

Des voix l'interrompirent dans sa réflexion, des vois qui décomptaient :

« Troiiiis, deeeeuuux, uuuuuuuuun, zéééééééééroooooooooooo ! »

La grosse porte s'ouvrit devant Heero qui fut littéralement projeté sur le plateau. Le public présent se leva et applaudit à tout rompre. L' « heureux gagnant » fit quelques pas et se retrouva face à…Dorothy, vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon, les sourcils plus pointus que jamais (« sûr qu'elle a mis de la laque dessus… » pensa Heero). Elle le conduisit à un fauteuil qui se trouvait en plein milieu du plateau et face au public. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, Heero s'assit et contempla les environs. Des dizaines de caméras et de projecteurs braqués sur lui, un public de plusieurs centaines de personnes (essentiellement des filles) qui hurlait son nom, Dorothy qui parlait aux caméras avec un gros micro rose… Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ? C'était la première fois qu'on lui réservait ce genre d'accueil après une mission réussie !

« Heeeroooo ! Bravo tu as trouvé la sooortiiie ! Toutes nos félicitations ! Et quel sérieux pour accomplir ta mission ! Alors même que tu étais en…mauvaise posture, tu as su retrouver le courage nécessaire pour te sortir de là ! Hahahaha ! » (rire hystérique typique de Dorothy)

« Hnn... Excusez-moi maintenant je dois aller aider mes amis » parvint à articuler Heero.

« Pas si vite » lança malicieusement l'animatrice du show alors qu'une barrière de sécurité vint se placer devant le fauteuil bloquant celui qui y était assis comme dans un manège.

« C'est un prime exclusif en direct ! Où tu crois aller comme ça ? Le public veut les impressions du grand gagnant avant de le laisser partir…Tes amis on s'en occupera plus tard… Pour l'heure un résumé en images des dernières heures dans le donjon ! »

Il sembla alors que le fauteuil pivota pour faire face au mur qui était derrière lui, mur qui s'avéra être un écran géant sur lequel apparurent les mots « _Dungeon Story_ présenté par TVOZ », le film commença après le clignement du gros œil rouge (l'emblème) sur fond de musique techno, le film de leur aventure dans le donjon, les meilleurs moments d'après les inscriptions sur l'écran. Une voix féminine qui n'était pas inconnue aux oreilles de Heero commença à raconter :

_Il sont cinq…Cinq jeunes et fougueux pilotes…Enfermés dans un donjon par OZ !_

« Pouffiasse de Une ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu le faire moi ! » Grommela Dorothy. Après quoi le japonais comprit à qui appartenait la voix.

S'en suivit une brève présentation des cinq G-boys (que vous connaissez tous je suppose…ou alors revoyez vos épisodes en vf!).

« M…Mais c'est nous ! » s'exclama le pilote 01.

« Ta gueule 01 ! On regarde ! » Souffla la voix de Dorothy.

_Notre complice, Treize-sama, leur a fait croire qu'une bombe prête à exploser dans les 24 prochaines heures était dissimulée quelque part dans cet immense donjon…_

Des « ooh ! » de surprise s'élevèrent du public.

« Comment ça 'fait croire' ! Y avait vraiment de la dynamite ! »

« Tu veux parler de ces vieux bâtons qui dataient de la 2eme guerre mondiale avant la colonisation et qu'on a oublié d'enlever ? »

« Mais…Mais c'étaient des bombes quand même ! »

« Mais oui mais oui… sauf si on les laisse moisir dans une boîte ! »

« Mais le professeur J… alors… » Heero n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Les fausses rumeurs tu connais ? »

_Prisonniers de OZ depuis que la grosse porte s'est refermée derrière eux, les G-boys cherchent à sortir mais en vain…_

Sur l'écran, on voyait Quatre, puis les autres s'agglutiner devant la porte d'entrée donjon pour essayer de l'ouvrir.

_Treize-sama, avec sa grande générosité leur propose la liberté…pour l'un d'entre eux, celui qui pourrait aimer ses camarades…_

Le film montrait alors en gros plan les visages inquiets des pilotes à l'annonce des règles du jeu.

_Très vite, les pilotes se sont rendus compte qu'aucune autre solution ne s'offrait à eux…_

Une pastille -18 s'afficha en bas à droite de l'écran alors que l'image se brouilla.

« Mais on voit rien ! »

« Pas besoin de voir pour toi ! T'y étais ! Petit voyeur ! »

Pendant les quelques instants d'images brouillées qui résumaient les points marqués par les pilotes, une bande défilait en bas de l'écran :

_«La version intégrale de cet enregistrement est disponible sur TVOZ+ accessible grâce au double décodeur fourni lors toute souscription à la chaîne. » « Rendez-vous vite sur dungeonstory.tvoz et participez au grand quiz pour gagner des DVD collector de l'aventure ! »_

Puis, les images redevinrent visibles et montraient maintenant Heero qui courrait dans les couloirs humides du donjon dans les vêtements de Wufei, tentant de trouver quelque chose.

_Cependant, l'innocence et la détermination du vaillant Heero lui permirent d'atteindre une victoire…inespérée !_

_En effet, en trouvant l'unique sortie du donjon, il s'est offert …la liberté !_

Le film se finit avec l'image de la grosse porte blindée qu'Heero avait ouvert pour sortir. Puis les applaudissements et les cris du public retentirent de plus belle.

Heero semblait réfléchir profondément ou alors il était en état de choc après les révélations qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Mais attendez…ça…ça veut dire que vous vous foutez de nous depuis le début juste pour faire votre émission à la con ? »

Dorothy ignora la question du _perfect soldier_ et se retourna vers le public :

« Et oui ! Quelle aventure ! Quel suspens poignant jusqu'au bout ! Je rappelle que vous avez eu jusqu'à la sortie d'Heero pour voter, 01 si vous pensiez qu'il allait gagner, 02 si vous pensiez que c'était Duo, 03 pour Trowa, 04 pour Quatre et 05 pour Wufei ! »

« Et les autres alors ? Ils sont prisonniers de Oz ? »

Toujours aucune réponse, la grande blonde survoltée continuait son discours :

« Après un tirage au sort parmi les bonnes réponses, nous allons entrer en contact vidéo avec le gagnant/la gagnante dont le nom va s'afficher sur vos écrans dans un instant et qui gagne un séjour d'une semaine dans le donjon! Sur les lieux même de cette incroyable aventure !»

Un nom apparut effectivement :

_Réléna Peacecraft, 16 ans, Royaume de Sank, Terre_

Heero resta bouche bée un moment, il venait de comprendre que des millions de personnes regardaient cette et émission et par conséquent avaient vu le film du donjon. Et parmi ces personnes il y avait…Réléna ! Oui ! Elle avait été témoin de cet affreux complot de Treize pour les piéger et elle avait vu comment, lui, le _perfect soldier, _s'était démené pour sortir ses amis du pétrin pendant qu'ils perdaient la tête! Heero en était sûr, le destin avait voulu que Réléna gagne ce tirage au sort pour lui venir en aide !

Après quelques grésillements, le visage de Réléna apparut sur l'écran géant, elle avait les yeux rouges mais elle souriait néanmoins.

« Alors Réléna ! Notre gagnante du concours, que ressentez-vous ? Comment avez-vous deviné la bonne réponse ? » Interrogea Dorothy en bonne animatrice.

« Heero, mon Heero, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi…Répondit la princesse de Sank d'une voix mielleuse, je savais que tu gagnerais, car tu es si…si pur…Mais… Mais… (des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux) Mais comment t'as pu te laisser attraper autant de fois ? T'es bien le _perfect soldier_ non ? T'aurais du comprendre ! Quand je pense que tu t'es fait dépuceler par l'autre amerloque à la natte là ! Il a dû bien en profiter ! Je savais qu'il y avait un truc louche entre vous depuis le début ! (elle réprima un sanglot) Après l'émission t'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses ici ! Je vais t'apprendre moi ! Nan mais ! Môssieur a 16 ans et il croit toujours que le truc qu'il a entre les jambes ça lui sert qu'à faire pipi ! Pourtant… »

« Ah…et bien je crois que nous avons perdu notre liaison satellite avec le royaume de Sank, désolés pour ce problème technique bien entendu indépendant de notre volonté… » s'excusa l'animatrice de _Dungeon Story_ devant l'écran noir et le silence radio qui avait interrompu la Princesse de Sank dans sa scène de ménage.

Heero pensa que décidément du coté de Réléna non plus ça ne tournait pas rond. Tant pis, il allait encore devoir se démerder seul pour sauver ses amis. Comme d'hab quoi.

« Faisons maintenant un tour du coté du donjon pour retrouver, ma foi, nos quatre perdants qui ne savent pas encore que leur camarade 01 est avec nous… Mais voyons donc comment Treize-sama va le leur apprendre …» Lança sournoisement Dorothy.

Pour une fois, Heero fut le plus rapide à comprendre que bientôt, sur l'écran allaient apparaître ses amis. Ainsi, il cria instinctivement :

« Duoo ! »

Et en effet, on le vit dans un des couloirs de la vieille bicoque en train de discuter avec Trowa et aussi Quatre, visiblement affolé.

« Tu penses que l'un d'eux a pu sortir ? Mais comment ? »

« Peut-être qu'il y a une sortie mais que nous ne l'avons pas trouvée…Parce qu'on était trop…Occupés à appliquer à la lettre les ordres de Treize sans même se méfier… »

« Merde alors ! Il nous aurait menti ! Comment on a pu être aussi bêtes ! »

Silence gêné, que Quatre, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, interrompit :

« Peut-être parce que le jeu qu'il nous proposait ne nous paraissait pas si… Pénible… » Osa-t-il prudemment.

Encore une fois silence gêné. Interrompu cette fois par Treize :

« Les joueurs restants sont priés de se regrouper dans l'entrée du donjon… »

Les « joueurs restants » ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre et pressés de savoir qui avait pu sortir, se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Duo, Trowa et Quatre, arrivés en premiers commençaient à s'impatienter quand ils virent émerger une forme blanche des escaliers.

« Wufei ! » s'exclamèrent-il en chœur.

« Ça alors ! C'est Heero qu'a trouvé la sortie ! » S'écria Qua-chou.

« Ça m'étonne pas de lui… »

« Merde alors ! En plus il a mes vêtements ! Reviens ! »

« Hélas, il ne pourra pas revenir, il est libre, lui ! » C'était Treize, ze return.

« Comment ça libre ? Et nous alors ? C'est pas du jeu il avait rien compris depuis le début en plus !»

« T'inquiète pas, Qua-chou, on s'en sortira… »

« Vous vous êtes laissés piéger et je suis sûr que vous ne le nierez pas, cependant nousallons laisserpartir avec bonté celui d'entre vous qui avait trouvé la sortie. Vous, les perdants, vous êtes donc nos prisonniers ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas on vous traitera bien…très bien même ! »

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » S'énerva Duo, qui pourtant avait comprit qu'il n'y avait plus grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« C'est même pas du jeeeuuu ! Et dire que qu'on l'a presque tous chopé… » Sanglota Quatre.

« Mais arrêtez de pleurer voyons ! Des millions de gens vous regardent ! »

« Comment ça des millions ? On passe pas à la télé quand même ? » Demanda Trowa en se recoiffant.

« Et si ! Vous êtes des stars ! Et dorénavant vous êtes l'égérie de TVOZ et _d'Endemol Colonies_ ! En sortant d'ici, vous serez accueillis par des centaines de fans et vous ne vivrez plus que pour eux…Enfin pour nous aussi parce qu'avec tout le pognon qu'on va se faire grâce à vous… »

C'était donc ça, ils étaient prisonniers de OZ mais d'une manière spéciale. Ils devraient être leurs jouets médiatiques et leur assurer la popularité. Trowa surprit tout le monde en annonçant que tout cela lui allait. Quitte à être prisonnier de OZ autant être traité comme une star. Finis les champs de bataille, les prisons miteuses, les tortures, les meurtres et tout ce qui va avec. Enfin une vie digne de lui. Il pensait à la villa hollywoodienne qu'il aurait sûrement, aux photos dans les magazines, aux vêtements de marque qu'il porterait et qui mettraient en valeur sa silhouette longiligne…Et même si tout cela était commandité par OZ il s'en fichait, on ferait avec, z'avaient qu'à pas se laisser piéger.

Après sa déclaration, Quatre décida lui aussi de suivre Trowa, parce que tant qu'il était avec lui, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. C'est beau l'amour…Trowa espéra néanmoins que Quatre n'interférerait pas trop dans sa vie nocturne car lui, contrairement à son ami qui était homo, était bi, et espérait saisir toutes les opportunités que lui apporteraient sa célébrité.

« Et la justice alors ! Qui s'en occupera si on est sous leurs ordres ? » Intervint Wufei.

« Ben… peut-être que si on est célèbre et que tout le monde nous aime, on nous écoutera et on arrivera à négocier la paix… » Répondit rêveusement Quatre, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Ouais c'est ça, très bien, vous négocierez pour nous, bon plan ça… » Ajouta malicieusement Treize.

« Non je ne vous laisserai pas avoir le dernier mot ! Vous ne me corromprez pas même si vous faites de moi une superstar adulée de tout l'univers ! Je ne négocierai jamais rien en votre faveur »

« Bon… bon d'accord…Je vois que tu marches avec nous alors…Parfait ! »

« Non attendez ! J'ai pas dit que… »

« De toutes façons on a pas trop le choix… » Conclut Duo.

« Oui et puis dites-vous que c'est le prix à payer pour que votre camarade sushi –qui en ce moment même entouré de mes hommes- soit libre… »

« D'accord…Une vie de star, même sous le contrôle d'OZ ça peut pas être aussi terrible nan ? » Shinigami eut un sourire amer.

« Parfait… Ouveeeertuuure des portes ! Public ! Prépare-toi à accueillir les G-boys ! Superstars de _Dungeon Story_, un programme de TVOZ et _Endemol Colonies_ ! »

La musique techno (la même que sur le plateau) retentit dans le donjon à fond. Chez Treize, c'était l'euphorie, Lady Une, n'en pouvant plus ne mit à danser sur les tables pendant que Treize et Zechs sautillaient de joie à l'idée d'être les agents artistiques de Duo et Wufei pour le premier et Trowa et Quatre pour le second.

« Réserve le _Queen _ce soir ! On fait la fête avec tous les VIP ! »

« OK ! Redébouchons une bouteille de Champomy et vive les orgies au Banga ! » (Spéciale dédicace à Lilulle)

La lourde porte s'ouvrit enfin et les quatre ex-pilotes à la retraite anticipée pour cause de starisation se retrouvèrent aveuglés par les flashs des appareils photos et accessoirement sourds à cause des cris qui venaient de la foule déchaînée. Ils réussirent quand même à avancer sur le tapis rouge dressé pour l'occasion. Wufei, se tenait le plus droit possible et ne regardait droit devant lui, drapé dans le peu de dignité qui lui restait ainsi que dans un linge blanc (c'est quoi ce jeu de mot débile ?) ; Duo lui, au contraire, adressait de grands signes et sourires à la foule pour les saluer pendant que Trowa regardait autour de lui pour trouver les photographes, histoire d'apparaître sous son meilleur profil sur les photos et il était suivi de très près par Quatre, un peu effrayé par cette foule mais essayant néanmoins de sourire et d'adresser de petits signes de la main aux gens qui hurlaient :

« Qua-chouuuuuuuuuuuuu ! T'eeeees une vraiiiiiiee bêeeeete je t'aiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeuuh ! »

Au bout du tapis rouge les attendait un jet privé, avant de monter dedans, Duo regarda autour de lui et ce qu'il espérait arriva. Heero. Il courrait vers eux, il avait donc été relâché par ces cinglés de la bande de OZ. Puis, essoufflé, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'avion pour crier :

« Les gaaars ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! On peut les avoir ! »

« _Baka_ » Soufflèrent-ils alors qu'ils commençaient à monter dans l'avion.

Duo, le dernier à monter regarda Heero en mode Shinigami :

« T'inquiète pas ! On se reverra ! Shinigami n'a pas encore renoncé à toi ! »

_**Fin-The End-Owari**_

Le (dernier) sondage de fin de lecture :

Que pensez-vous de la fin de cette fic ?

A/ Trooop génial ! Et super drôle ! D'ailleurs je veux un DVD collector de _Dungeon Story _! Et la suiiiiiiite !

B/ Euh…C'est un peu inattendu mais pourquoi pas…En fait une suite serait la bienvenue !

C/ Z'êtes carrément parties en vrille là non ?

D/ Vous vous foutez de notre gueule ! Les pilotes des Gundams devenus les jouets marketing de OZ ! On aura tout vu !

E/ Dis, tu veux pas arrêter de nous faire chier avec tes sondages à la con ?


End file.
